How far will love go?
by splashey
Summary: Kiara becomes a newsie and Spot falls for her. But what he doesn't know is that she is related to a certain two brothers, that have been enemies with Manhattan newsies for as long as they can remember.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: guess what? This is my first fic! Yay for me! Oh and now is where I do the stupid disclaimers where I say " I don't own the Newsies, Disney does." Okay I'm glad that I got those few words out. Now please be the kind soul that you are and read. Review it would make me very HAPPY! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Now I sit here on a bench crying my eyes out never thinking that I would ever be able to cry this hard in my life and wondering what to do next. I mean I couldn't go home, my uncle and brothers would think that I take them as a last resort and not let me unless they really did love me. But who was I kidding? They'll just use me as their servant like I'm not even part of the family; instead a piece of property. I did everything for them. I cooked, I cleaned, and I ran errands. I couldn't go out and make friends like all of the other girls my age. I couldn't go out and meet guys. I didn't even have a social life of any kind and the only people I talked to were my two brothers and uncle. All I know is that I didn't have a social life until I became one of them.  
  
Now I'm telling you about 'them' and not even mentioning who 'they' are! What kind of person am I any ways? I bet if they heard that they'd be calling me a scab, and a low life scab is nothing and less to them. I remember the day when I first met the newsies, like the back of my hand! It was a day, like any other day, and I figured that I had to get out of the house for once . . . .  
  
~~~~flashback~~~~  
  
"Ah, da noisy streets of Manhattan. Nothin' like a little fresh aih."I sighed to myself. I could smell the scents of roses as I passed Mrs. Oppenhiemer's flower shop and the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread and pastries from Mr. Dwight's bakery. Two boys , around the age of eight, were playing tag as their older sister was yelling for them to come home from the ledge of their apartment up above. Business men were heading towards their work offices, buying a newspaper here and there from newsies all around. I wonder what it would be like to be a newsie. They always seem to be free and independentcompared to me, always being bossed around by my brothers and Uncle Wiesel. What I am trying to say is that they are as free as the fish in the sea, moving around like nothing could go wrong.  
  
I wish I could be free like that. Maybe I could. We do need some more money. Would it hurt to make a few extra cents . Maybe I could get my own place and get out of that hellhole. Then I would be able to start a new life on my own and not live up to what people are always telling me to.  
  
I started walking back towards the distribution office hoping that the newsies were still there. I really shouldn't be doin this. I mean if Oscar and Morris found out that I was becoming a newsie they would soak me. I thought this as I walked down Daune street heading towards the distributing office, where I hopefully got the job of being a newsie. Maybe I shouldn't be doin this. What would my only family think? They would probably think that I have turned against them, but I need to become more independent and stop being cooped up all day in that stupid, stone cold apartment in the DO. You know what, who cares what they think, im gonna become a newsie and that's final!  
  
When I came back from my thoughts I was knocked to the ground by something and not sure what, until it spoke. "Ooh, sorry 'bout dat. Are ya ok?" he asked while pulling me up to my feet with his free had. The other hand a newspaper in it. I kind of figured that he was a newsie just by the way he dressed and of course, the newspapers.  
  
"Yeah tank ya. I guess I wasn't looking where I was goin'." This is when I noticed that he had dark brown hair,big brown eyes, and an Italian looking face structure. He stood about 5'3 with an unlit cigar hanging freely from his mouth, newspapers under his arm and an unique pattern of plaids.  
  
"Dat's ok, woudja like ta buy a pape, miss?"  
  
"no tanks, I don't even have any money but thanks fo' askin'."  
  
"No problem goily, den I guess dat I'll be on me way then?" coming more out as a question then a statement.  
  
"Wait!" I yelped suddenly, thinking that, maybe I could ask him about the becoming of a newsie or who I needed to ask. Then I remember that a guy named Jack Kelly was the Mahattan newies leader. Who ever that is, this guy must know him.  
  
"yes?"he answered becoming a little impatient all while trying to think of a faster way to head to the racetracks  
  
"Um.do ya know where I can find a Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Why, are ya thinkin of becoming a newsie?" asking the question with a little curiousity .  
  
"Yeah." I said sheepishly.  
  
""Alright den I guess that I have tah show ya where tah find him, and by dah way me names Racetrack Higgins but you can call me Race," then being the gentlemen that he is, took her small hand in his own and lightly kissed it. "And yours is?"He asked.  
  
"Kiara."  
  
"Kiara what?"  
  
Oh no, I didn't think that this would happen. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't tell him the truth because if I did then none of the newsies would talk to me. Even worse, did they even know that I existed? Wait, maybe it was a good thing that they didn't know I existed. I guess the only way to do this newsie thing is to lie. Didn't this Jack Kelly lie bout his name or something like that? I always hated lying but if that's what it takes then so be it. " Miller." I responded thinking of my mother's maiden name.  
  
" Well nice ta meet ya Kiara Miller. Come wit me, I'll take ya tah Jack." And with that they headed back to the noisy streets of Manhattan. 


	2. Introductions and lunch

A/N: Back to updating the story! Gesee, begesee, it's been about 4 months! I would like to give credit for this story to my cuz, Angelfish. Thanks a ton. You dah bestest. You guys who reviewed thanks! I would also like to thank Disney for the wonderful world of newsies. Disclaimer's note is the same ol' same ol' DN. (and if you feel that I was rude during my first disclaimer's note, SORRY! I guess I was in a bad mood or something but hey what can I say?!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After about fifteen minutes of a silent walk, we came upon a tall boy that looked to be about 17. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck. There was also a by around 17 with brown, slightly curly hair and blue eyes He also seemed to be in a cleaner set of clothing then the other boy. Another younger boy, he was around the age 10, stood next to them. He had brown hair as well, and brown eyes to go with it.  
  
"Heya, Race how's t rollin'? I thought ya would have been at dah tracks by now. And who is dis?" the boy with the cowboy hat asked gesturing towards me with curious eyebrows.  
  
"Dis here is Kiara Miller and she was wonderin' if she could become a newsie." Race explained. The cowboy hat wearing guy started to look me up and down. Is this some sort of test they do to new newsies to see whether they are good enough for the job or is he just looking at my curves? I just shrugged it off and waited for his answer.  
  
"Well, Kiara the papes are probably gone by now, but I'll show ya dah ropes after lunch so ya can sell dah afternoon edition. Oh yeah and by dah way I'se Jack Kelly or Cowboy," spitting in his hand then holding it out to me as if wanting me to shake it. I looked at it for a split second and decided to do the same . "and dis here is David Jacobs and his brudder Les."  
  
"Hi," was all the eldest of the other two said while holding out his hand to shake, as I repeated the exact same words and motions as he had. I thought that this kid was suppose to be 'dah walkin' mouth' and all he said was 'hi'? doesn't seem to be as talkative as they say.  
  
On the other hand his younger brother was full of energy as he said his hello to me and introduced himself. I couldn't help but smile at the kid for the way he looked at Jack after he was finished shaking my hand. He looked at him as if he were superman.  
  
"Well I'se guess I'll be on me way to dah tracks. See ya 'round." Race said while turning away from our little introduction to each other. "Bye, Race. Don't get home too late, it's pokah night." Jack shouted to him.  
  
"Would I'se evah turn down a little pokah? 'Sides I gotta beat Spot tahnight and he still owes me two bucks! Bettah not fahget! Well, see ya latah boys. and goil," he added. Who was Spot? His name sounded familiar. Maybe Oscar or Morris mentioned something about him. Must e another newsie.  
  
  
  
As Race left, we started to head down the street, all the while Jack, David, and Les were selling their papes . I followed them like a cat stalking a mouse and observed their technics in selling their papers. Jack seemed to know more of what he was doing, so I went up to him and asked if he could start to teach me while he sold.  
  
"Jack? Um.do ya mind sarin' your little tips on sellin' dem papes?"  
  
"Uh..yeah shoah. Well the first thing ya gotta know is dat headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Tah make sellin' easier ya gotta improve the truth a little. Some use puppy faces and sad stories, it all depends on the poison."  
  
"What do ya mean 'improve dah truth a little'?..like lyin'?"  
  
"Well I'se wouldn't exactly call it lyin'. Ya see ya only change dah headline a little just so dat it doesn't sound to borin' and ya can sell much faster that way. Like this." He then 'perused' the headlines. Finding one that could be easily improved, which read 'MAN FOUND STANDING OVER THE EDGE OF THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE' and started to yell his improved headline. "Pulitzer was found doing suicidal attempts!" With that he sold four of his papers. "See? Now you try." He handed me a paper. I started to scan it for a headline but they all seemed so dull. When I came across a headline that stated 'MAN CAUGHT A SIX FOOT LONG FISH' I shouted "Mayor's daughter gets eaten by a shark in dah carribean!" To my surprise of the bad headline I sold tree of Jack's papes.  
  
"Honestly, I'se didn't think that, that was dat good 'nough at imrovin' dah truth." I told Jack as Les and David started to walk toward us with only a few papes left under their arms. "I'm starving, you ga guys wanna start to walk to Tibby's?" David said when they finally got to us.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting' hungry too!" Les complained.  
  
"Hold ya horses. I'se just gotta sell two more papes then I'll be done. FIRE ON SHIP! CONTAINED THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF! Thank youse, thank youse..okay now we can go." As we headed towards Tibby's , David and Les sold the last of their papes and I dodged the people in the crowded streets.  
  
When we finally got inside Tibby's just about all of the newsies were sitting in booths and scattered at different tables. They looked like they owned the place and it was so loud in there that you couldn't even hear a stampede run through. But when they noticed that someone had entered the restaurant, they all turned and became silent when they saw us walk in. then out of no where a boy around sixteen with curly, teddy bear looking hair and soft brown eyes said "Hey, Jack. Davey. Les. Who's your new goilfriend?"  
  
I blushed at the sound of this. Either Jack has a reputation with the ladies or this guy is just way too curious. "Oh, dis is Kiara Miller. She became a newsie startin' tahday an' no she is not me new goilfriend." Jack filled him in on who I was. The boy spit in his hand and the held it out for me to shake while saying "I'se Mush."  
  
"Kiara." I spit in my hand just as he had.  
  
Jack started to name off and point, while doing so, to what seemed to be about a thousand newsies but in reality it was only about twenty-eight. "This is Skittery, Kid Blink or just Blink, Bumlets, Specs, Dutchy, Boots, Snipeshooter, Snitch, Tumbler, Crutchy." that's all I could get into my brain but he still kept going on and on. It seemed like he would never stop until a waiter came by and asked for our orders.  
  
"What would ya boys like tahday? Same as always? An' who is dis lovely young lady?" I blushed at the comment he made about me being a lady and all, I guess I just didn't get tat that often. "Oh, dis is Kiara. She's a new newsie we just recruited tahday." Explained Blink.  
  
"Hi, I'm Murray and what can I get you to eat?" Murray was about a 20 year old young who looked like he has known the newsies since forever.  
  
"Um.. a Cuban sandwich and a glass of water, please." I was in the mood for one and I hoped that they had one. Lucky for me they did.  
  
"You got it." He then left and everyone started talking all at once to each other, it seemed as if I was in a circus tent it was so loud. I wonder if anyone who works here gets headaches all day. But I guess that they are used to it by now.  
  
"So, Kiara ya got a newsie name yet?" I think someone named Skittery stated with curiousity. "No, do I need a newsie name?" Okay, what was that, of course I needed a newsie name if I was going to be a newsie. I mentally smacked myself upside my head for asking such an idiotic question.  
  
"Well, o' course ya need a newsie name, you wouldn't be a newsie without one." Crutchy said joining the conversation. He stated this with a cocky grin and a look in his eyes that stated "duh". Great don't I feel like the dumb blonde. (I'm not trying to dis blondes, it's just a saying.)  
  
"Oh, yeah, true." Trying harder than hard to say something back that didn't make me feel any more stupid than I already felt. Skittery started again by saying, "How 'bout Misfit?"  
  
"Misfit.. I like it, but why did u choose that?"  
  
"'Cause..well, it was the foist thing that pooped in my head."  
  
"Oh, okay I guess that makes sense, sorta."  
  
At that moment, our food came and we devoured it in no time, being as hungry as we were from selling. Even though I only sold about 4 of Jack's papes, t was still tiring walking all day. I made little conversation with Mush between mouthfuls of food and found out a lot about the strike that I hadn't known before. 


	3. Almost selling

A/N: Another disclaimer note is coming your way! In 5, 4, 3, 2,..I don't own anything that comes from Disney, only Kiara and some others that will be add in the future.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Angelfish~ I hate it when you want to review a chapter and it says that you have already reviewed it. Thanks again for proofing my story it means the world.  
  
NadaZimri~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When we finished our lunches, one by one, everyone headed out for the afternoon editions. This is going to be my first time actually selling MY papes. As we walked to the distribution office all the boys were joking around. Glancing around me, I saw the two people I wanted to escape from. Hoping they didn't see me already I cowered in fear behind Mush. Jack noticed this and whispered "Don't worry 'bout dem Delanceys. We won't let dem botha' ya. But stay away from dem if possible, they are always up tah no good." I smiled half-heartedly at his first comment.  
  
"Tanks Jack." I replied.  
  
"Hey dere dollface, why don't ya come wit me an' we can have a little fun.if ya know what I mean." An unwanted voice requested. Oscar Delancy. Wait a minute., did he just call me DOLLFACE??? EWW. Isn't there a law against family members "having fun?" like incest? Well at least he doesn't recognize me, good thing too or there would be hell to pay. I decided not to respond to that comment not wanting to blow my cover on the first day.  
  
Thankfully, Blink came to my rescue by saying "She would have tah be pretty desperate to go wit an ass like you, Oscar." My crude 'brother' charged at Blink with anger apparent in his eyes, but Skittery and Jack held him back. Unexpectedly, Morris came from out of no where and smashed a split piece of broken wood on top of Blink's head. He stumbled from the pain and landed face first in the cobblestone road.  
  
That's when all hell broke lose.  
  
Punches were thrown, yelling and shouting arose in the sky, and like a cat I nimbly slid out of the scene. Honestly, I hope they didn't notice me leave. If they did, well let's just say that they would think something was up. As I slid my 5'3 body along side the building near by, I heard a loud yell of pain. Then silence struck in all about two seconds. I walked back to the beat down site and peered through the crowd of newsies circled around what seemed to be two bodies. It just so happened that the two bodies were those damn brothers of mine.  
  
These two disgust me. I thought as I stared down at them in hatred and disgrace. They came home bragging every day that they have soaked a newsie or someone that is friends with them. Were they saying that to impress me because they are older than me or were they trying to intimidate me? Whatever it was it never worked.  
  
We then scattered from Oscar and Morris and decided to go our own ways, not wanting to sell the afternoon editions. A few of the young ones went to Central Park. Jack, Skittery, Blink, and Bumlets went to go and visit their girls. Most went back to the lodging house to rest. And that left Mush and I . "Youse wanna go down to dah tracks an' visit Race?" Mush asked with visible boredom in his eyes.  
  
"Shoah. Why not? It's not like we have anything better tah do, right?"  
  
"Hah. I like ya goil. Ya know dat? You'se quite dah character." Like a brother, Mush ruffled my hair that was hanging down from the nice, cool fall weather. I gave him a quick smile and we started walking down to the tracks.  
  
Mush and I were almost there when we heard a shout from over the crowds. It was Race. "Hey Mush. Hey Kiara. What are youse two doin' ovah here? I thought that youse would still be sellin'." He said while walking to up to us.  
  
"Yeah, well, we had a run-in wit dah Delancey's and decided tah take dah afternoon off and by dah way it's Misfit, now. Skittery gave me dah name befoah the-uh-incident." I stated.  
  
"Oh.Why do dose guys have tah be dah way dey are? I mean can't dey be civilized foah at least a day?" Race questioned.  
  
"No because dat would take too much effort and dere brain won't be able to process what nice gesture dey did." Kiara shot back.  
  
"Yeah. Dey do more acts of wrongness den Spot's got goils." Mush chimed in.  
  
"Let's just be glad dat he wasn't here to hear dat, Mush or ya would have a great big shinah on your face, right now." Race added.  
  
"Ooh that's anudder one ya wanna stay away from 'sides dah Delanceys is Spot. He can be a nice guy, but if ya get on his bad side he goes off like a firecracker on dah forth of July. Spot also seems tah have a different goil every week but dat's Spot foah ya."  
  
"Oh, that's always nice tah know," I said words oozing with sarcasm. "and don't worry 'bout me I'll be fine."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
We talked for a few more hours and watched Race place bets. He won a few times, but only made about one dollar and seven cents. "I tink dat we should go. It's pokah night and dey are gonna start wit' out us if we'se don't start tah head on out of here." Mush suggested.  
  
"Ah, come on, one more bet?" Race answered feeling luckier than he has all day.  
  
"Yeah, I'se agree wit Mush. I'se need tah get home. Anyways it's getting' late." I put in.  
  
"Wait, what? Home?" Much asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I'se live wit me uncle. If I'm not home in like thoity minutes, me uncle will be pissed." I responded in and unsure way.  
  
"Oh, okay. Then wese bettah get goin' if we don't want a pissed off uncle and a trouble goil runnin' 'round Manhattan."  
  
"Are ya sure dat ya can't stay for one round of pokah? It'll be fun." Race asked wanting to know how well I could play.  
  
"Maybe next time, Race." We then headed our separate ways. Mush and Race going left to the Lodging house and I going right, to my apartment. On my way home I saw Blink with his arm around the waist of a girl.  
  
"Hey Misfit, how's it rollin'?  
  
"Good, good and yourself? Oh," I said looking at the girl next to him, " dah name's Misfit." I extended my hand for her to shake.  
  
She gladly shook it. "I'm Candle. I'se wit dah Brooklyn newsies, but sometimes I'se come here tah see me Blink."  
  
Candle was a tan girl of about 5'5. She had jet black hair and brown eyes. "It's nice tah meetcha but I'se bettah be goin'." I said quickly.  
  
"Wait. Aren't youse gonna come an' play pokah wit us? Almost all of dah Brooklyn newsies are gonna be dere." Blink asked.  
  
"Not tahnight. I'se gotta get home to me uncle." I said with a weak smile.  
  
"If you'se insist. See ya tomorrow. "  
  
"Bye Blink. Bye Candle." I walked off in the other direction finishing my journey home. 


	4. Poker and a Punch

A/N: I don't own Newsies (darn) nor do I own the character Striker she's owned by herself, but I do own other new faces that aren't shown in the movie.  
  
Shout outs: NadaZimri~ HAHA, I'm glad that you like the quote! More action should be popping out of the oven soon, don't worry.  
  
Skyline*Blade~ I updated! I'm glad you like this story! Oh nad don't worry Spot will be appearing very, very, VERY soon.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
When I got home I was faced with three hungry, furious faces.  
  
Oh shit, here we go.  
  
"Where have ya been! Oh, wait don't answer dat, we already know. We're in here starvin' an' your out doin' who knows what wit dem boys! Ya should have been in here fixin' our dinnah! Now get in dat damn kitchen an' fix us some food!" Oscar yelled just a few inches away from my face.  
  
"No! I'm sick of this. All of this. Make dah dinnah. Clean dah apartment. Wash ya damn clothes. What am I? Some sort of maid? I do everythin' 'round here!" I yelled back.  
  
I ran to my room then slammed the door. Trying to block the noise from outside, I flopped on my bed and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't even five minutes later, when I heard a knock on my door. I lazily got up to open it. It was Oscar. I opened up the door farther and got a surprised blow in the jaw.  
  
"What was dat foah?" I noticed a silent Morris behind Oscar, before Oscar replied "Foah talkin' back tah me!"  
  
Both boys walked into my room and shut the door behind them. I reached my hand up to my jaw to feel if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn't, but I could feel a whopper of a bruise coming along and my lip was split open. Morris came up to me and embraced me in a hug.  
  
Okay, this is weird.  
  
Oscar just gave me what is going to be a 'shinah' in the morning and then Morris comes up and hugs me. Maybe he isn't as bad of a guy as I thought he was. I casually slipped out of his hold still feeling a little odd about what had just happened. Oscar just stared at our actions. He then said with and apologetic look in his eyes "Look, I'se sorry. I didn't mean tah give ya dat. I don't know, I'se guess dat I'se was just hungry, dat's all."  
  
Was that an apology coming from the mouth of Oscar Delancey? Whoa! That's a definite breathe taker. "Yeah. Well you don't need me tah make ya dinnah foah ya all dah time. Ya could have gone out tah eat out instead." I went to go and sit on my bed hoping that they would leave me be for a little while. Surprisingly it worked and they left without another word.  
  
What am I going to do? I have to get out of here for good. I guess I could go and stay with the newsies. I hope Jack doesn't mind. My decision made, I hopped off of my bed and started to pack as little as possible. I searched through drawers just to come upon a picture of my now dead parents. My eyes started to water in remembering these beloved people. Everything was so different when they were here. I didn't have to be Oscar's punching bag. We actually had civil conversations.  
  
I put the picture in my bag and wiped away the tears that were now cascading down my cheeks. I then gathered a few articles of clothing and stuffed them in the bag. I put my ear up to the door listening as hard as I could for anyone out there and the coast was clear. So I slipped out through the window, down the fire escape and out on the darkened streets of Manhattan. As I was on my way to the Lodging House I could have sworn I heard footsteps. It must have been my imagination because when I turned around to see who it was there was no one there except for a black cat.  
  
When I finally reached the front door of the Lodging House, I paused before knocking. I listened intently to the various shouts of newsies. Many were mad because of losing poker games and such and others because of the joyous scene around them. I eventually got the nerve to knock on the door as hard as I could. The one who opened the door was Skittery. "Oh, hey. Misfit. Whatcha doin' here an' why are ya cryin'?" Every head turned in my direction. Jack stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Can I'se talk wit ya foah a minute?" I said in a hushed voice.  
  
"'Coise. Why don't we go upstairs where it's more private." He motioned for the stairs and I followed. I heard Skittery shut the front door behind us and all of the newsies started to go back to what they were doing before. Jack led me to an empty bunkroom where I saw that most of the beds were unmade, and clothes strewn about the floor and under beds. Jack sat down on a bunk and I sat directly across from him. I set down my bag that was still clutched tightly in my hand on the floor. I suddenly became interested in my hands that were laying in my lap.  
  
Jack broke the silence. "Is everythin' all right? Race told me dat you were stayin' at your uncle's house and wouldn't be comin' tahnight." He said this in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well dat was da plan."  
  
"Den what happened?" I tried to think of something as quickly as possible. I stared at Jack's stern face and tears began to form in my eyes.  
  
"Okay. Well when I got home, I saw people takin' furniture and personal belongin's out of me apartment. I went inside tah see what was goin' on only tah see more people. One man came up tah me an' asked if I'se was Kiara Miller. I answered a yes. He asked me a few questions. I still wasn't quite sure what was goin' on so I'se asked him straight out an' he he said dat," I paused for a moment and formed a few more tears in my eyes. "dat me uncle had..had passed away a few hours ago. So I'se packed up a few things an' ran. An' here I am now."  
  
I brushed the tears away from my eyes not wanting them there any more but for some strange reason real tears came flowing out. Why was I crying for real? Jack then came over on the bunk that I was sitting on and embraced me in a tight, brotherly hug. I just hugged back and kept on silently crying. He then broke away and said to me "Ya are always welcome here if ya like. We have an extra bottom bunk ovah in dah cornah by dah window." I nodded a thanks and went over to my new bunk.  
  
Jack left without another word. I sighed and then put my bag under my new bunk. Then I cleaned my lip to stop the light bleeding. Realizing that all of the excitement was downstairs I decided to go down and join them. When I got down there I noticed some boys and girls that weren't in Tibby's earlier that day.  
  
The smell of smoke filled my lungs as I went deeper into the mess of boys and the few girls that were scattered across the room. Immediately I saw Race playing poker with Blink, Jack, Mush, and a boy that I haven't seen before at a table in the center of the room. Candle was gossiping with four other girls that I haven't met before. Mush noticed my presence and motioned me over. I weaved me way through various newsies to the table where Mush was.  
  
Mush stood from where he was sitting. "Can everyone be quiet foah a couple o' minutes!?!" He didn't succeed in what he was trying to do. Then out of no where the boy that was playing poker with him yelled "Everyone shuddup! Mush here has somethin' tah say!" Suprisingly everyone went completely silent and looked over at Mush and I.  
  
"Okay, well dis here is Misfit foah everyone who didn't know. Misfit this is," he started to point as he said the names " Slice, Knuckles, Culprit, Tinder..." I couldn't remember the rest of them until he got to Candle. "Candle, I see ya already met her, Pocket, Bailey, Vines, and Trinket. The goils go back an' forth between 'hattan an' Brooklyn cause of dere boyfriends. Bailey is wit Jack, Trinket is wit Skittery, Vines is wit Bumlets an' Candle is wit Blink," I nodded a hello to everyone "an' last but not least Spot Conlon, leadah of dah Brooklyn newsies."  
  
Spot stood up. To my surprise he was rather short, only about an inch or two taller then me. He had dirty blonde hair which came down to the ends of his ears. Spot also had intense bluish-gray eyes that could easily intimidate any human form. I guess that's how he got the role of being the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He also had a black, gold tipped cane in his belt loop. "Dah names, Spot." He said with a cocky grin. He held out his hand for me to shake. I placed my hand in his, but he didn't shake it, instead he lightly kissed it.  
  
"Me names, Misfit." I replied back, taking my hand out of his grasp. He looked surprised at my gesture because he quickly asked "Ya play pokah?"  
  
"Yeah, o' course! You'se guys have any room foah me?" I replied.  
  
"Well sure we'se have room foah ya!" Jack stated. I sat down in between Mush and Jack and was dealt my hand of cards by Race. By the time he was finished dealing I held a king of spades, a ten of spades, eight of hearts, jack of spades, and an ace of spades. Perfect, now all I have to do is get that queen of spades. Everyone that was playing at the table traded in at least one card of their own. I traded in my eight of hearts and my luck just seems to get better because I picked up and a queen of spades!  
  
"Okay, so what you'se fellas got?" Race spoke up, cigar in his mouth, when everyone was finished getting the cards they wanted. Mush, Jack, and Blink folded. Which left Spot, Race and I. We all bet a little more and we got up to three dollars and sixty-five cents. "Geez, what do ya guys have that's so good?" asked Race, "I'se out." Race folds and it's down to me and Spot.  
  
"I'se spare you'se two cents an' raise ya a nickel." Spot said staring me straight in the eye as I stared back.  
  
"I'se spare you'se a nickel an' raise ya foah pennies." (4 not for)  
  
"I'se spare you'se foah pennies an' raise ya three pennies."  
  
"I'se spare you'se three pennies an' does any one have a dime?"  
  
Mush pulled out a dime from his pant pocket and tossed it in the pot. By now half of the Lodging house was watching the game. Eyes were watching us duel it out. "A dime, ya shoah?" Spot asked in shock. "Yeah, I'se shoah. So have ya had 'nough yet?" I asked getting a bit bored.  
  
"No. I'se spare you'se dime an' raise ya six cents."  
  
"I'se spare you'se six cents an' raise ya a nickel."  
  
"You'se good, goil." Spot said out of the blue.  
  
"What?...What's dat suppose tah mean?...Are ya givin' up?"  
  
"No. I'se don't 'give up'. I'se just gonna run outta money tah bet if I'se keep on goin'."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Shoah Spot, whatevah ya say," I responded.  
  
" So wat do ya have?" He laid down his cards which showed a straight of 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 in hearts.  
  
"Beat dat." He said smirking and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Gladly." He sat up straight and eyed me suspiciously. I laid down my royal flush and all eyes about popped out of their sockets, even Spot's.  
  
"How di..I mean what di..you little sneak! You'se cheated! It's almost impossible tah get dat!"  
  
"The key word dere, Spot, is almost. Anyways, I'se don't need ya money. You'se can keep it." I started to get up from where I was sitting when Race asked "where ya goin'? ya only played one round." "That's okay. I'se tink dat I'm gonna get some sleep. See ya in dah mornin' guys." I then ascended up the stairs to the bunkroom. Instead of actually falling asleep, I looked at the clock which read 10:17 and decided to sit up on the rooftop to get some fresh air. When I got there I went over to the ledge and looked up at the starry sky.  
  
'Ma an' Pa I miss you so much. I don't know what to do anymore...Was it a good thing that I came here, to the Lodging House?'  
  
"Hey." I about jumped twenty feet in the air when I heard the surprise greeting. I turned around to see the king of Brooklyn himself.  
  
"Hey." I answered back. He started towards me with a confident strut to his walk.  
  
"Ya left dese on dah table," Spot held out his hand so that I could take back my money. "An' how didja learn tah play pokah like dat?"  
  
I took the money from his hand and stuffed it in my pocket. "Thanks. If I'se told ya den I'd have tah kill ya." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, really. Kill me, huh? How are ya gonna kill me if you'se were gonna go tah sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, well, dah sleeping killer came outside foah some fresh air." I looked back up at the sky and in the corner of my eye I saw Spot do the same. He had a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. There was a few moments of just gazing at the sky, in silence. "Shouldn't ya be headin' back tah Brooklyn by now?"  
  
He looked down at me as I still starred at the sky. "I'se gonna stay in Manhattan foah a while, while some problems pass by."  
  
Now I looked up at him and said "Well, you'se can stay up all night if ya want, but I'se gonna go an' get some sleep. G'night."  
  
"Night. An' I'se think dat I'se gonna get some shut eye, too." Both of us headed down the fire escape and in through the bunkroom window. Everyone was asleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I took off my shoes and went to bed with my clothes on. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was a fast asleep. 


	5. Ballooning Spot

A/N: I don't own Newsies and it's as simple as that. I don't own SilentStriker, she owns herself. (ok it says that in the last chapter's a/n, but I forgot to change something and she wasn't in last chapter. She is in this one though.)  
  
Shout outs  
  
Angelfish~ Cuz, I'm glad that it had finally let you update. I'm sorry that I had forgotten to change the characters around.  
  
NadaZimri~ Yeah, same here (with the whole killing brother thing). Except, I don't have any brothers so it wouldn't work.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Get up, get up! Sell dem papes! Ya gotta get up ya lazy bums!" I arose, still half asleep, to the sound of Kloppman trying to get everyone up. I stretched my arms and yawned a few times before I actually saw what was going on around me. Half-dressed newsies were gradually arising from their slumber. The boys from Brooklyn had already left but the girls stayed behind. They had on bright, cheery smiles.  
  
The bunk to the left of me lounged SilentStriker. She was Spot's second in command. I could see why, too. Striker had this look to her. Even behind the emerald eyes and straight midnight-black hair, her 5'6ish stance sure showed off her 'head hancho' vibe.  
  
These girls were smart, for they had gotten dressed and ready before the guys could even catch a glimpse as to what they were doing. I on the other hand, slept in and had to get ready with the guys.  
  
I dragged myself towards the washroom, all the while bumping into people and various objects. "What didn't get 'nough beauty sleep last night?" I heard Spot say as I entered the washroom. I looked straight at his tired, smirking face, arms crossed over his chest and replied "Yep, too bad I'se not dah one who needs it."  
  
A few of the boys chuckled. Bailey came in as I said that and started laughing, "Haha, she told ya, Spot! Great one, 'fit." She came over and gave me a pat on the back and then left with the sock that she had originally came in for, in her hand.  
  
"'Tanks, Bailey. But it wasn't even dat good of a come back." She had already left before she heard the last words come out of my mouth.  
  
Then I started to scrub my face with a nearby rag. I looked at my lip in a broken mirror to see if anything was still there from the night before. Spot still stood there, but to cover up his embarrassment he said "Ya obviously don't know who ya talkin' tah, goil. An' you'se are right 'bout one ting, dat wasn't a good come back. In fact, it's dah worse come back I'se evah hoid. I'se could've easily come up wit' somethin' bettah den dat!"  
  
"Oh really, Mr. Spot Conlon? Ya know your so full of it, I'se could pop ya wit a sewin' pin an' ya'd fly through dah city!" I shot back.  
  
"I'se don't know who ya tink ya are, but ya bettah get ya act tagedah (together) 'fore somethin' bad happens." He was now raging with anger. His fists were formed in tight balls at his sides. I was being as alert as possible at not knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Whatevah." I left the washroom to put on my shoes and quickly pulled my hair up in a low, tight bun. When I was finished, Mush came up next to me and held out a newsboy hat. "Heah, ya need one tah covah up dat hair of yours. Anyways, every newsboy or goil needs one. It's like...tradition!"  
  
"'Tanks, Mush! Dat's so thoughtful of ya! I don't know mean tah be rude or nottin', but where did'ja get it?"  
  
"Oh, it's mine, but don't worry I'se can always get anoder one. Just tink of this as a gift yah got from dah newsies." He replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are ya sure?" He nodded a yes and gestured me to put on my new gift. I did, then looked in the closest mirror I could find.  
  
"Ya look great!" he commented with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"C'mon ya guys let's get a move on it!" Striker yelled from downstairs. "We're gonna be late if ya'll don't get goin'!"  
  
"Alright, we're comin'." Said Mush.  
  
I embraced him in a quick hug. When I broke away from him he asked, "What was dat foah?"  
  
"My way of sayin' tanks foah dah hat." I then started to head out with the rest of the newsies. He followed.  
  
_________*later at Tibby's*_________  
  
"So how was sellin'?" Blink asked.  
  
"Ok, Blink. An' how 'bout you'se?"  
  
"Not bad. Dah headlines weren't dah best but hey, it gives me money in me pockets an' a roof over me head." The blonde boy sat across from me and next to Mush in the booth, and I next to Race. Murray came and asked for our orders. I asked for the same as what I had yesterday. "Tank you'se."  
  
"Sure ting, be right back wit' your food." He replied. As he left to give the orders to the cooks back in the kitchen, I could hear laughter coming from the table that Jack, Skittery, David , and Spot occupied. I turned to see David flush red at whatever they were laughing about. Curious as I was, I asked Mush a 'what happened'. He just shrugged and went back to talking with Race and Kid Blink. Going over to the table, where the boys were literally crying with laughter, I heard Davy say "Aw, c'mon guys it wasn't that funny."  
  
"Ok, what is it that got ya guys laughing so hard?!" I sat down in the chair next to David, and on went Skittery with the tale. "Ok, so Davy here is out sellin', right? When dis goil is sittin' on dis park bench.." David then jumped up out of his seat ready to stop Skit from telling the tale. Jack just pushed him back down. "'Kay, Skitts keep goin'."  
  
"Okay so he sees the goil an' he's seein' dah opportunity to sell a pape to her an' maybe asked her out for lunch sometime, he went ovah tah dah goil an' asked if he could have the seat next to her. She said yah an' he sat down." He paused to take a swig of his drink.  
  
"They start tah talk,"  
  
"Floit is more like it!" Jack chimed in.  
  
"Lemme finish what I'se started! Ok, well dey started tah 'floit' an' Jack was getting' impatient waitin' foah him tah sell his last pape. He threw a small rock at Davy's foot."  
  
"I'se didn't throw it! I'se just lightly kicked it." Jack put in.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Wait, if Jack was watchin' den wouldn't dah goil get suspicious?" I asked a little confused at the situation.  
  
"Well I'se was a ways off tah dah side an' I'se really don't tink dat dah goily even noticed I'se was dere." He said leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face looking towards David.  
  
"Ahh, I'se see so Skitts, please continue." I urged.  
  
"Tank you'se, 'fit. Now as I'se was sayin', Jack lightly 'kicked' the rock towards David's foot so dat he's could speed up dah process. Davy noticed dah rock an' was 'bout tah sell his pape when outta no where dis guy walks up tah dis goil an' does dis full, blow-out make out session, right in front o' Davy. Ah man, I'se wish dat I'se was really dere tah see dah look on his face!!" Skittery laughed.  
  
"Yeah it was great! His face was as red as dah bandana hangin' round me neck! I was gonna break down wit' laughter on dah spot!" Jack said between chuckles.  
  
"Okay, okay! Can we please change dah subject?!" David pleaded. He looked from Skittery to Jack to Spot to me. We were all cracking up like the fallen humpty dumpty! Well that little story brightened my day. Not that it was going too bad but still it made things a little lighter. 


	6. Shakespearian quarrels

A/N: Disney= Newsies. Newsies= a very happy me. A very happy me= a thanks to Disney for making Newsies. Okay weird I know, but it was just another way to do a disclaimer's note. Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Angelfish~ Yep, Striker has arrived. Thanks again for proofing my story.  
  
Tiggerbaby2430~ I'll look out for your stories if you ever do write a Newsies one. I love your little rhyming thing at the end of your review. Hehe.  
  
Repeat~ Oh. It's ok that you're a story similar to this. I bet this sort of plot has been done many times before.  
  
Angie~I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, I agree Spot is on of my favorite characters as well some others.  
  
NadaZimri~ no blood related brothers? Join the club. I'm glad you thought that the David story was in your words "hysterical"!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That night was a rainy one. Thunder was crashing overhead and lightning brightened the room. I love the feeling I get when it rains! It makes me want to just wrap myself up in a blanket and read. And that's exactly what I was doing, sitting in the corner of the bunkroom by the window reading a book. Race, Spot, Jack, and Mush were playing poker and smoking, laughing all the while. Tumbler, Snipeshooter, Boots and Jake were playing with some marbles that were found in Kloppman's desk. Everyone else was lounging around, on top of bunks and on the floor.  
  
"Yay! I'se win again! Hah, in your face Jake!" Tumbler squeeled happily, basking in the fact that he had won something, twice in a row.  
  
"Ya, ya!" was all he could say, with a smile plastered on his face. I went back to the book that I was reading. It was titled 'Antony and Cleopatra' by William Shakespeare. It was pretty interesting for a book that was lying around the Lodging House.  
  
I over heard Jack yelling at Race for 'cheating'. "I'se wasn't cheatin'. I'se was playin' like a true pokah playah!" I couldn't help myself from giggling. Guess they heard my little giggle fit because all four of them turned their heads in my direction. I just went back to my book and pretended to read as if nothing happened.  
  
"What's so funny?" The Brooklyn leader questioned.  
  
"Oh, huh?"  
  
"What didn't get dah wax outta ya ears?! I'se asked ya what's so funny!" Spot was yelling louder than expected and yet he still remained on the floor with the other boys.  
  
"Just dah paht in dah book, dat's all," I started to try to read the book but that made me start to laugh, all the harder.  
  
"Tragedies aren't suppose tah be funny," he said matter-of-factly. "They're suppose tah be sad."  
  
"Well, well, well," I shut the book so that I could give him my full attention. "I'se didn't know dat YOU were a Shakespeare fan." I had to smirk at that one. The others snickered. Spot just swatted Race upside the head for doing so. "Ow".  
  
"Am not. I'se just happen tah know dat, dat book's a tragedy." He stated starting to calm down.  
  
"What's a Shakespeare?" Tumbler curiously pondered out loud, to no one in general.  
  
"Shakespeare is a stupid poison (person), who wasted his life writin' 'bout crap dat nevah would happen," Spot stated before anyone could answer the little boy.  
  
"Dat's not true! He's a pure genius!" I shot back. I can't believe he just said that! Even if Spot was just trying to keep his pride, it still didn't make it right.  
  
"Oh," was all Tumbler could say. He then went back to playing marbles with Boots and the other boys. Spot just fought back to my response.  
  
"Yeah, a genius in tights!" he chuckled.  
  
"He didn't wear tights an' even if he did it would make him more of a man than YOU!" I emphasized the word 'you' to make more of an effect on the situation. Spot jumped up from where he was sitting and lunged at me with full force. Thankfully before he had reached me, I had rolled out of the way. He went flying face first to the rain-stained window.  
  
The newsies that were playing poker, stood up to get a better view of what happened. When they did see the scene Jack and Race chuckled, while Mush and Kid Blink had shocked expressions on their faces. I was laughing hysterically. It was almost as if a bird flew right into a window, but instead it was Spot!  
  
When he had de-plastered himself off of the window he wiped the saliva that was dripping down his mouth from the impact. He slowly, almost eerily, with a cold, hard glare in his eye, turned towards me.  
  
The Brooklyn leader walked a few steps and bent down. His face was nearly two inches away from mine. I had slowly decreased my laughing rate and Racetrack and Jack and stopped completely. His breath was raspy from all the anger he had. " What was so funny 'bout dat?!"  
  
"The expression on you'se face," I smirked "an' speakin' o' faces, could ya get ya's outta mine?"  
  
"I'se could, I'se guess, but what would be dah fun o' dat?" Spot said in a mock tone.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it meself," and with that statement made, I pushed his face away and arose from my seating position. Then I stalked over to the door as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Bitch," I heard Spot say behind my back.  
  
"Bastard," I said, leaving the bunkroom, I went down the stairs, and out the front door, for a nice walk in the drizzling rain. 


	7. The Warning

Disclaimer: It's the same as everybody else's. I don't own Newsies, Disney does.  
  
Shout Outs  
  
NadaZimri ~ I'm glad that you thought that it was hysterical. You bet Spot and Misfit have to fight! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It's was about nine days later and Spot still hadn't gone back to Brooklyn. The girls did but not their leader. It was odd, because you would think that he would be there 'leading' his newsies. Ah well, what do I care, it's not like he was pestering me at the time.  
  
Anyway, I was selling my newspapers with Mush. The headlines weren't the best, but we still pulled through. The line that caught my eye was 'Thieve Stole Woman's Purse'. Mush just grunted at the headline and shouted his new improved one at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Woman beaten tah death by thieves!" He gladly handed out a few of his papers to the paying customers and was on his way with the next headline. I just stood there with a smirk on my face at the way he sold his papers. He just seemed so happy at the way he lived, selling newspapers and living off of the few pennies he made.  
  
"C'mon don't just stand dere, sell dem papes already," He said pulling me out of my train of thought. I just shook my head slightly and yelled headlines as the loud and boisterously as possible.  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_-  
  
It was about an hour later and I had four more papers to go. Mush, on the other hand, was finished and lazily rested on a bench a few yards away. I quickly sold my last few papes and headed over to Mush's bench.  
  
"It took ya awhile." He said when I had reached him. I took the seat next to him, but he stood up at that exact moment.  
  
"What's up witchu? Why dah urgency tah leave?" I questioned skeptically.  
  
"I'm starvin''. Plus I'se gotta meet up wit Blink 'fore we head on ovah tah Tibby's," then he ran at top speed, fearing he might be late in meeting Kid.  
  
"See ya at Tib's," he obviously didn't hear me because he didn't turn around to answer. "Or not."  
  
Then I arose from the old bench, and started on my way to the restaurant. I didn't even go a block before I was ripped off of my feet and into a dirty alley.  
  
It was obviously a guy because he had a muscular arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I was wriggling to get free, but his grasp just tightened even more. What the hell does this guy want from me? I pondered, still trying to get free. "Let go of me ya dirty bastard!" I couldn't take it anymore. What nerve. He roughly dropped me on the cobble-stoned street, responding to my request. I landed on my hands and knees, but quickly shot up like a rocket. When I looked at who was my so-called kidnapper I rapidly fired questions at him, "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
His lips grew into a smirk and arms were crossed over his chest. "Just droppin' by tah say 'hi' tah me lovely sistah, " Oscar replied.  
  
"What a graceful way tah say 'hi'," I sarcastically said and at that turned to leave. Oscar placed his hand on my shoulder and forcefully turned me back around.  
  
"What is ya problem?" I yelled becoming irritated.  
  
"You," he replied simply.  
  
"What did I'se do tah ya?" A confused look was spreading across my face.  
  
"Yah left me an' Morris tah dese street rats. Ya know dat day when I'se called ya doll face and asked ya if ya wanted tah come an' have a good time?"  
  
"I'm tryin' tah forget, but yeah," I gestured him to keep going, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Ok, well dat night I'se figured out dat it was ya. Ya left us fer dem," he said with a dishonored look.  
  
"Oh, gee, I'se didn't know what I'se was tinkin'!" I mocked.  
  
"Don't start playin' games wit me Ki, or should I'se call ya Misfit?"  
  
"How..-" I was cut short.  
  
"Yeah, I'se know your little newsie name an' I'se also know dat ya haven't told any of dem damn bastards dat ya are related tah us."  
  
"So...What's it tah ya?" I asked becoming hungry and impatient.  
  
"I'se tink dat dey should at least know dat dere dealin' wit a Delancy, don't you?"  
  
"Are ya stalkin' me or somethin'? because I'd much appreciate it if yah didn't."  
  
"Dat's undah ya control! Ya got two weeks Ki, two weeks 'fore I'se tell dem me own self." With that said he left the alley, leaving me alone to think.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
"Hey, Blink. Whatcha gotta tell me?" Mush said, cheery to see his friend and also anxious to find out what the eye patch wearing guy had to say to him. Kid Blink was leaning up against a wall near the bakery with a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips.  
  
He took out the cigarette so that he could speak, "Ya goin' tah Medda's tahnight, right?"  
  
"Yah, why?" The curly haired boy questioned.  
  
"Are ya gonna ask Strikah?" he pushed as he took himself from his leaning position to talk to Mush in a normal standing position.  
  
"Ya mean tah come tah Medda's?"  
  
"No, it's foah seekin' her hand in marriage! Yeah Medda's." Blink's eyes held a gaze that stated 'hello, where are you from, the moon?'  
  
"Oh well, um.. I'se don't know. I'se don't tink dat she likes me in dat sort o' way," he said unsure of himself.  
  
"But ya do an' I'se tink dat ya should jist try. What's dah worst dat could happen?"  
  
"She says no an' I'se feel like an idiot fer tinkin' dat she would go wit me." The tanned boy stated.  
  
"Ok that, but c'mon man pull yaself tahgedah! Your Mush!" Kid playfully punched Mush's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'se will do it! Mush confirmed. "So, ya bringin' Candle, right?"  
  
"O' course." He replied with a grin on his face. "C'mon I'se getting' hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Wait! Is dat all ya had tah tell me?"  
  
"Yep," he said with the million dollar grin still on his face.  
  
"Yer insane!"  
  
"Yeah, but what fun would I'se be if I'se wasn't?" Blink laughed.  
  
"None, none at all." 


	8. A Question

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry for that. You guys now the drill, I don't own the Newsies nor Silent Striker. I own all of the others that don't appear in the movie but have made their debuts in this story. In this chapter Medda appears and I'm not going to even attempt at her fake accent.  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Tiggerbaby2430~ I'm glad that you thought that last two chapters were great. It took me a little longer to update this chapter, but what can I say? Your story is really great too! I can't wait for more!  
  
AngelFish7~ Yep, she has two weeks. I hope your happy with the whole Striker situation. I won't stop writing, don't worry. (At least I don't think so)  
  
NadaZimri~ Yeah , if we got rid of those two then there really wouldn't be a plot.  
  
MDSirs friend ~ I'm glad that you love my story and say that it's great work. That sure makes my day.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mush stalked down the streets of Brooklyn. Now these roads are much rougher and tougher than Manhattan's. People get jumped and pick-pocketed more often. The newsies here definitely fit their surroundings. I mean look at Spot , he's the most respected and fearsome leader of any of the boroughs in New York.  
  
'I can't do it, I shouldn't have listened to Blink. Why am I doing this?' the curly haired boy pondered to himself. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hung his head low.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT!" screamed a nicely dressed businessman, after he had walked straight into Mush.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled not even trying to start a fight for he was too concerned about how he was going to ask Striker if she would go out with him.  
  
Mush had walked about three more blocks when he saw her. He had to stop and stare at her in awe. She was sitting in a booth in a restaurant across the street. She sat there, chatting with the newsie sitting across from her, while sipping on a soda. Her emerald eyes sparkled with laughter as pieces of her long yet straight midnight black fell in her face. She had tanned skin and a had an athletic, but still very feminine build, to her.  
  
After a minute of drooling over the girl, he sauntered over to the restaurant. As he had gotten nearer, he had become a little nervous. This never happened to him before. Normally he was confident and it was a breeze to ask out a girl, but this was different. He didn't know how it was different, it just was.  
  
When he had gotten to the door, he opened it and slowly crept inside. The door didn't have a bell that rang when someone came through the door like Tibby's did, but the arrangement of the diner was quite similar.  
  
"Heya, Mush! Watchu doin' here?" Slice yelled from where he was sitting, which just so happened to be across from SilentStriker.  
  
"I'se here cause I'se need tah talk wit' Strikah," he replied, walking towards their table.  
  
"What do ya need?" she replied.  
  
"I'se need tah talk tah ya, alone," getting the idea of not being wanted, Slice got up from the table and went over to another one of the Brooklynites.  
  
"So, how ya been lately? I'se haven't seen ya since dah day after dat big pokah night a few weeks back." Striker questioned.  
  
"Good, good. An' yourself?"  
  
"Okay, I'se guess. I'se mean wit' Spot in Manhattan an' evertin', I'se have tah watch ovah all o' dese bums. By dah way, why is he in Hattan anyways?"  
  
"Beats me." She just grunted and took a sip of her soda. "Hey are ya goin' tah Medda's tahnight?"  
  
"Probably, she responded. "Why?" "Well I'se was wonderin' ...uh..." he paused becoming a little more nervous than he already was.  
  
"Wonderin' what?"  
  
"I'se was wonderin' if ya'd like tah go wit' me," Mush said in such a hushed and quiet voice that she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Like as a date?"  
  
"Ya," he said cautiously and becoming a little pink.  
  
"Sure. I'd like dat."  
  
"Really?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Ya, really."  
  
~~~~ Medda's ~~~~  
  
Everyone applauded and Medda took a bow. She had just finished her opening act, which was a lively, upbeat song.  
  
The crowd was monstrous that night. They were loud and the Vaudeville show was jam packed. It would have seemed that all of New York's newsies were there, but in reality it was only Manhattan, Midtown, The Bronx, and Brooklyn.  
  
Each borough sat in their own little sections. The Bronx and Midtown were scattered around the back and sides. And of course, Brooklyn and Manhattan were in the center and closer to the stage.  
  
At the front table, the best seat in the house, sat Jack, Bailey, Spot, Candle, Kid Blink, and myself. It wasn't that big of a table, so Candle sat on Blink's lap. The same as Jack's girl on Jack. As I applauded I had wondered where Mush was. I hadn't seen him since earlier that morning.  
  
When everyone had settled down, I realized that Mush was there. He was sitting, not too far away, with a familiar looking girl. They looked so happy together. I wondered when this had started because Mush had failed to mention this the first night I had even seen a Brooklyn newsie. What was her name again? Striker?  
  
"Hey Strikah! Get ovah here!" Spot yelled from his seat at the table. Yep, Striker. How could I forget. Duh.  
  
Striker had gotten up from her seat, but with much struggle because Mush was giving her puppy eyes. "It'll just be a minute." Mush gave up then went over to a table that sat Race and Slice.  
  
Striker walked towards Spot's table all the while avoiding tables and some intoxicated older newsies. Spot had gotten up as well and they met in the middle of the crowd. "Why don't we'se take dis outside," he yelled over the crowd.  
  
" 'K."  
  
They snuck out a side door, which led to an alley. There were a few crates stacked up against a wall and it had a foul smell. It was most likely because of the full dumpsters that leaned against the opposite wall as the crates. Spot went straight to the stack of crates and sat upon the top one. Striker leaned against a wall and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"So how is me borough holdin' up?" The leader asked his second in command. While he asked this she was busy lighting her cigarette.  
  
"Okay, I'se guess. Tings are getting' a little crazy an' me patience is runnin' thin," the girl sighed, taking a drag of her cigarette.  
  
"It seems dat ting's are getting' tah dah point where ya can't handle it," Spot hinted.  
  
"Hey, I'se nevah said dat I'se couldn't handle it," she replied back defensively.  
  
"Well dat's what ya were informin'."  
  
"Oh really? Dat's what I'se was informin', huh? Well, why don't ya inform me on why ya stayin' in Manhattan?" Striker crossed her arms over her chest waiting for his reply.  
  
"No reason," the leader replied slyly, the all-to-familiar glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well if ya don't mind I'se like tah get back tah dah show," the girl turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, you'se an' Mush were puttin' on a show in dere," Spot chuckled, pointing to the door.  
  
"Aw, shut it. Ya don't even know what you'se talkin' bout," she turned back around to face Spot when she had said this.  
  
"So when did all dis happen?"  
  
"We're not a couple, if dat's what you'se tinkin'. It's just a date."  
  
"Date or no date, you'se guys look cute tagedah," the leader stated matter of factly.  
  
"Since when does Spot Conlon use dah word 'cute'?" Striker had an amused expression plastered on her face and she threw her cigarette on the ground.  
  
"What? Now I'se can't have a freedom o' speech?" Spot smirked. "Nope!" Silent Striker then went back through the side door that they had come out of earlier. Spot just stood there, thinking about things. Certain things. More like a certain someone. Someone named Misfit.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her. Throughout the whole night Spot had kept glancing at her from across the table. She just looked so happy sitting there and watching Medda. 'I don't know what's gotten into me. At first she was a little pain in my ass. Now we act more... civilized. It's all to strange--I think that I've fallen for her.'  
  
Spot then jumped off of the crates that he had been sitting on and went inside the side door. Though instead of going back to the table, he crept backstage. He waited until Medda was finished with her song. Everyone cheered at their beloved singer. Medda took her bow and headed backstage to freshen up.  
  
"Why hello, Spot. What are you doing back here?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'se need ya tah do me a favah."  
  
~~~~ Minutes later ~~~~  
  
About five minutes later, Medda was up on stage, again. But this time, instead of singing, she started to quiet everyone down. It was almost pure silence, except for the whispers of why the woman was commanding them silence. Medda cleared her throat and began, "Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a special night."  
  
The whispers just grew as people started wondering out loud what was so special about tonight. "Why, you ask?"  
  
"Yeah why is tahnight so special? Is it Christmas or somethin'?" a few snickers were heard as a random kid in the audience commented.  
  
"Tonight is special because one of your fellow newsies has something that he would like to say," the Swedish woman said. She then turned and motioned for the person to come out. It was Spot and when everyone saw who it was they clapped. I just cheered with them just for the fun of it.  
  
What in the name of God does he have to say that is so special . Did he really have to go up there and have Medda shut everyone up? I pondered to myself all the while cheering.  
  
"Alright. Alright!" he yelled. That shut everyone up. "How is everyone doin' tahnight?"  
  
"Spot, what kind o' question is dat? We're at Medda's, we're doin' great!" Race shouted to the Brooklyn leader. Every shouted in agreement with the Italian.  
  
"Hey! It was just a question! An' if any a you'se kids has a problem wit' dat, den I'd be happy to give ya a nice big shinah!" Spot glared towards the audience.  
  
His face softened up a little and was now holding his infamous smirk. "Okay, now I'se don't normally do dis, but I'se makin' an exception. Misfit, c'mon up here."  
  
Some heads turned in my direction and the whispering started again. What does he want from me? I thought we stopped the fighting thing. He better not be pulling something because if he is, I swear...  
  
I was still sitting there, until Candle leaned over and elbowed me. She elbowed me so hard that I practically leaped out of my seat and on the stage. Then I hopped on the stage and faced the Brooklyn leader.  
  
"Yeah?" he better not pull some sort of stupid, embarrassing stunt. He took my hands in his and with that action I gave him a curious look.  
  
"Would ya do me dah honor of bein' me goil?" 


	9. The Answer

A/N: Here you guys go, the next chapter on with the journey of Kiara 'Misfit' Delancey! Man, I hate saying the disclaimers because it just reminds me that I sadly don't own any of the newsies, and Disney does. Poo.  
  
Shout Outs  
  
NadaZimri ~ Spot does have a ratherly large head, now doesn't he? HEHE. But yeah, big egos equal big confidence. (Well at least in my opinion.) You'll just have to wait and see if Morris and Oscar find out and how they react. ( I can't say more because that would give it away....sorry.)  
  
April ~ I'm glad that it finally let you review! I hope that this update isfast enough, for your liking!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Would ya do me dah honor of bein' me goil?"  
  
Okay, that was unexpected.  
  
Spot held a serious face, which told me that he wasn't joking. It was the real thing! I searched his almost pleading eyes as I decided what I was going to do. The room was dead silent. So silent, that you could hear a pin drop. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
I took my hands out from his grasp and headed back stage, leaving a very confused Spot standing alone in front of his fellow newsies. I wondered around back there until I found an old bench I could sit on, so that I could think.  
  
He didn't really ask me, did he? This is all a dream. It must be! I then pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming or not. Ow. Okay this is reality. But what do I say? I can't go out with him because if the ass-faces (brothers) found out, that would just make things really bad. But I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings.  
  
Uh-oh, I care. But if I care then that must mean I actually have feelings for him, right? When I think about it, I think that I might actually like him.  
  
Without me knowing, Spot had followed me backstage. When he saw me sitting on a bench, he stopped and watch me sit there. After about a minute or so of silence, well at least between them ( Medda was singing another song. Man she sings a lot.), he crept over to the bench.  
  
"May I'se have dis seat?" I about jumped to the ceiling when he asked me. Finally gaining my posture back, I answered, "Yeah, shoah."  
  
After an awkward silence, the Brooklyn leader questioned, "Why did ya leave? Ya could have answered me ya know." As he said this, he looked straight ahead, not wanting to look me in the eye. I did the same.  
  
"I'se panicked."  
  
"Panicked? Panicked 'bout what? Are ya tellin' me dat you're scared?" He asked turning his head to face me.  
  
"No, I'se aint scared at all." I replied emotionlessly as I turned to face him.  
  
"Den why turn away?"  
  
"Dat ting ya pulled out dere was just unexpected, dat's all." I said, telling only half of the truth.  
  
"Okay. So, do ya have an answer foah me or are ya just goin' tah make me pry it outta ya?" Spot smirked.  
  
"Hmm... let me tink 'bout it. I'se tink dat it would be more fun if I'd let yeah pry it outta me. First of all, ya would never get it outta me. Second of all, it would be very amusing to see ya fail." I joked.  
  
"Dat's a little harsh, doncha tink?" he said pretending to look semi-hurt.  
  
"O' course not!" I teased.  
  
"No, seriously," he was no longer holding a hurt expression, but a stern one. "What's it gonna be?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd do dah honar of bein' ya goil." I said, mocking his own words.  
  
Spot just smirked and I just had to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"N-n-nothin'." I said between giggles as I got up from the bench. He followed soon after.  
  
~~~~ later that night ~~~~  
  
It's a beautiful night, I pondered to myself. We were walking back from Medda's. The group that I was walking back with included Racetrack, Kid Blink, Candle, and myself. Spot had to go back to Brooklyn, but he said that he would stop by tomorrow. The others were already back at the lodging house.  
  
Race and Blink were a little on the tipsy-side and were singing songs, very loud and rambunctiously. Candle and I walked in sync right behind them.  
  
"Didja evah answer Spot?"  
  
"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!" sang Blink.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"HERE IS MY HANDLE. HERE IS MY SPOUT!" finished Race.  
  
"So what was dah answer?" she asked curiously.  
  
"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP, HEAR ME SHOUT!"  
  
"Yeah." I said trying to hold my smile. She playfully punched me in the shoulder.  
  
"TIP ME OVER AND what was dah next part? Oh yeah. TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!" Race sang even louder this time.  
  
Candle and I burst out in tears because we were laughing so hard. "I'se surprised dat no one has woken up yet from all of dere singin'," I stated between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, same here." The streets were completely deserted. The drunks and prostitutes weren't even out, so we didn't get any odd looks or head turns.  
  
"HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" Blink finished up the sentence of the song.  
  
"So, how long have ya an' Blink been goin' out?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"'Bout three months." With that said we were standing right in front of the stairs to the lodging house.  
  
"Shh. Ya guys gotta shut up now." Candle said hushing the boys.  
  
"Yes, mother." Blink teased, which got him a swat in the head by his girlfriend. We walked in. Well, Candle and I walked in, Race and Blink staggered in. We basically had to push them up the staircase to the bunkroom.  
  
When we got up there, most of the guys were already asleep. A few were still up, but they were getting ready for bed. Candle escorted Blink to his bed, right before he passed out. Then she found an empty bunk and laid in it, trying to fall asleep. I also escorted Race to his bunk, but he didn't pass out, instead he started humming 'Twinkle, twinkle little star'.  
  
"What took ya guys so long?" Jack asked me while taking off his shirt.  
  
"Take a wild guess," I answered back taking off my boots as I sat on my bunk.  
  
He smiled and said, "Two o' me drunken newsies?"  
  
"Good guess," I complimented as I got into bed.  
  
"Tanks," he said doing the same as me, but before he actually got in bed he turned off the lights. "G'night Fit. Ya bettah get a good nights rest cause we still gotta sell tomorrow."  
  
"Night an' do we really have tah?"  
  
"Yeah, night."  
  
It wasn't even five minutes, when I heard Jack ask, "So didja evah answer Spot?"  
  
"Ya know, you'se are dah second poison (person) to say dat tahnight."  
  
"Am I'se? Den I'se guess you're gonna have tah say dah answer twice." It wasn't that hard to communicate, but still it was challenging. He was up one bunk and two to the left of me. I had to whisper so that I wouldn't wake up the tiresome newsies.  
  
"Yeah, ya are, an' fine I'se will tell ya. It's a yes. So, can ya stop talkin' so dat I'se can get some sleep?" I whispered, forcefully so that he would shut up.  
  
"'K. Night," and that was the last that I heard from him the rest of the night. 


	10. He Saved the Day!

A/N: Next chapter is finally up! Sorry it took so long! I had finals and so on and so forth. What great fun!  
  
Shout Outs  
  
NadaZimri Haha, I'm glad that you like that drunken scene. Trust me it was fun to write! ( Jack is just so curious and brotherly. I guess he has to be. I mean c'mon he is the Manhattan leader  
  
Tiggerbaby2430 It's ok. I don't mind. Yep Spot and Misfit had gotten together. As for Oscar and Morris, well ......you have to wait and find out.  
  
April Singing is happy. Hi shoe buddy!  
  
Smiley Cad I'm glad you like my story! I feel so happy! That's how I find stories too. I go on someone's review list thing or I look at their favorite stories or authors.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was a little after noon and most of the newsies were sitting inside the little diner known as Tibby's. I was sitting in a booth and across from me sat Mush. He was obviously waiting for someone because he fiddled anxiously with his straw.  
  
"What time didja get home last night?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Prolly 'round midnight-I'se kinda had a delay," I responded. Just then our food came out. Nice and hot.  
  
"Yeah, wit' Spot. By dah way didja evah answah him?"  
  
"No foah dah first one an' yeah foah dah second," I stated as I took a bite out of my sandwich.  
  
"So what didja say?" he curiously asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well dat's great! Jus' be careful. Like I'se said before Spot has a -"  
  
"New goil each week," I interrupted. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'se will be fine."  
  
"Okay. So what was dah delay last night?" he pondered and then took a bite out of his hotdog.  
  
"Let's jus' say dat Blink an' Race went back tah their yester-years."  
  
"Wha?" But before I could explain Spot and Striker walked through the door. Last night Striker and Spot went back to Brooklyn while Bailey, Vines, and Candle spent the night in the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
"Hey, Spot! Whatcha doin' back here so soon?" yelled Race from the opposite side of the diner. He then quickly regretted shouting because he was still getting over his hangover.  
  
"I'se came ovah tah see me goil!" Everyone went back to what they were doing before the Brooklynites entered the restaurant.  
  
Spot sauntered over to my table, Striker right behind him. I slid over so that he could have some room. Mush had done the same for Striker. Spot placed his arms across my shoulders. I smiled in return. "So Mush are ya an' Strikah a couple now?"  
  
"Well, I'se guess ya can say dat," Striker replied for Mush. He had a grateful smile plastered on his face. I guess he just didn't know how to respond.  
  
"An' da same wit' ya an' 'Fit, huh?" Mush said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah," I replied glancing toward Spot. " So Spot how long are ya stayin' foah?"  
  
"Dat all depends," he said with a smirk creeping upon his face.  
  
"On what?" I asked confused.  
  
"You." Striker and Mush got up from the table, leaving Spot and I to talk alone.  
  
"What do ya mean 'you'?"  
  
"Well, I'se came ovah tah spend some time witchu. I'se tought dat we could get tah know each oddah a little more. Ya know like bondin' an' I'se have all day."  
  
I hesitated but then finally agreed. "Okay."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Mush and Striker left the restaurant and took a stroll down to Central Park. They walked hand-in-hand in a comfortable silence. It was a nice afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and a light breeze came about every minute or so.  
  
"So we're officially a couple now?" Mush asked making sure he had heard her correctly in the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah I'se guess we are," Striker smiled. "Sure we only had one date, but I'd like ta go on another. We could even sit an' stare at each other if ya like." Mush playfully shoved her to the side. Unlucky for her she stumbled over an uprooted cobblestone. She fell face first for the ground, but before she even touched the road, Mush stepped in and saved the day. Well at least Striker's face.  
  
He caught her by the waist with one arm and slowly brought her back up in a standing position.  
  
"Sorry," Mush said sheepishly and at the same time Striker had said a quick "thanks." He chuckled while she just smirked. They started walking again, so that they wouldn't block the people walking through the streets or get hit by a carriage.  
  
"Apology accepted." Striker reasoned.  
  
"Tanks an' no sweat. But I'se am truly very sorry 'bout dat." He stated becoming a little embarrassed.  
  
"Like I'se said apology accepted," Then they wondered back to the Manhattan Distribution Office to get the afternoon addition.  
  
== == ==  
  
Shortly after SilentStriker and Mush left, Spot and I decided to take a walk as well. As a matter of fact we were strolling down the Brooklyn Bridge towards Brooklyn. The bridge was semi-crowded. Younger kids chased each other down the side of the bridge. A few carriages passed by and the noise of the hoof beats echoed in the air. As we walked we stared straight ahead.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Spot asked looking at me as he still kept a steady pace. We were going back and forth on asking each other questions, so that we could know some personal stuff about each other.  
  
"Prolly green. It reminds me of dah life an' nature. What 'bout ya? Do ya have favorite color or will it ruin your reputation tah much?" I said slyly. As I said it I still stared ahead, watching the people walk by.  
  
"Yeah I'se have one. It's red. Ya gotta problem wit' dat?" his infamous smirk started to creep up on his face.  
  
"No, I'se don't. Okay next question. How didja become Brooklyn's leadah?" I curiously asked. I faced him to see his expression and how he reacted to the question. Spot just had an annoyed look upon his face. People must have asked him this question a billion times, well at least the ones that he had met after he became leader. I felt kind of stupid asking this question. I didn't want to pester him about it, but it was too good to pass up.  
  
"Ahh dah beloved question. Do I'se really have tah say dah whole story? Again?" He said stalling on the subject. I honestly don't think that he wants to tell the whole story again. But too bad, he's going to have to.  
  
"Yeah, ya do." I said not willing to give in to his offer.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. " 'Bout four years ago, I'se became an official Brooklyn newsie." I must have had a confused look plastered on my face because he explained what it meant to be an 'official' Brooklyn newsie. "Tah be an official Brooklyn newsie ya gotta pass a test an' ya have tah have been a Brooklyn newsie for at least three years. After I'se became leadah I'se immediately whipped out dat rule. Anyways back tah dah story. Dah last leadah was havin' some problems-"  
  
"What kinda problems?" I interrupted before he could go on.  
  
"I'm not suppose tah say cause a promise is a promise, but lets jus' say dat he could get intah some serious shit. Well he had some problems an' he needed tah leave Brooklyn as quickly as possible. Now I'se wasn't too happy tah here him say dat he had tah leave. He was like me idol. I looked up tah him an' he took care o' me. He was like dah big bruddah dat I'se aint nevah had," he paused tah take a breath, but then continued on with the tale.  
  
"An' since I'se was so close tah him, he trusted me. Yeah, I'se was only thoirteen, but Skillet trained me for about three weeks. After dose three weeks were over he said I'se was ready an' he took off. An' now here I'se is Brooklyn's leadah an' strollin' down dah bridge wit' a beautiful goil." He said finishing off the tale by giving his biggest grin I have ever seen coming from him.  
  
"Oh, I'se tought dat you'se killed dah last leadah or somethin'" I said disappointedly. But then my frown soon turned into a smirk. Hehe. I thought that I would mess with his mind a little.  
  
"Hey!" he said playfully, smirking as well.  
  
" 'K me turn now! What happened tah ya parents? Ya said dat ya were livin' wit' your uncle an' I'se was jus' curious as tah what happened tah your folks."  
  
I tensed up and stopped walking. Spot stopped walking as well. I haven't talked, or even mentioned, my parents in a while. It wasn't a topic that came to my mind that often anymore. I just figure now what's in the past is in the past and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
"I'se thought dat newsies had a strict rule 'bout talkin' 'bout dere pasts," I stalled.  
  
"We'se do, but ya started dah game an' now ya have tah go," he urged.  
  
Spot did have a point. I did start the game and it is my turn. So basically I don't have a choice. I had to go, whether I liked it or not. We had walked over to a bench that was at the end of the bridge; so that one, we could rest our feet and two, so that we wouldn't block any more traffic.  
  
I just sighed and began with my story." Okay where tah began," I paused to think of where I should start the tale.  
  
"When I'se was little, 'bout six or so, I'se lived in Boston. Ya should of seen it Spot! It was dah best. It was somewhat like New Yawk's cities, but bettah! Durin' dah day it was clean an' everyone was nice tah each oddah. But durin' dah night all the action happens. All o' dah gang fights an' parties. I'se wasn't in any o' dem o' course. I'se was only six, but I'se could hear dem goin' on. Dah music an' gun shots. It was a little scary listenin' to the guns go off, but I'se got used tah it. I'se even made up a game. I'se would guess how many bangs I'se could hear before dah shootin's would begin. An' den I'd count until I'd fall asleep," I smiled at the memory. Spot starred at me in wonder and gestured me to keep going with his hand.  
  
"Okay. Well one night, it was a night during a fight, me dad had tah take out dah trash. It jus' so happened dat dah fight was right out side me house an' me dad was kind o' stuck in dah middle. I'se tink dat me dad knew them because one o' dah guys started tah talk wit' him. It seemed like dey were arguin' ovah somethin', but I'se didn't know what. Bein' a curious little kid, I'se jus' had tah find out what was goin' on. So I'se snuck out o' me bedroom o' our apartment an' inta dah livin' room. I'se peered out o' dah window tah get a bettah look."  
  
"Dah guy dat me dad was talkin' wit, was big an' bulky. He seemed as if he were a giant. I'se jus' watched in amazement o' how big someone could get. I'se tought dat me dad was tall. This guy had tah have been a few inches ovah six feet. Anyways back tah dah story. Well dey were talkin' an' den it started tah get a little physical. I'se screamed at dah sight when me dad had gottened hit ovah dah head an' den fall tah dah ground. I'se thought dat he was superman. He nevah got hurt. Me muddah must have heard me scream cause she came runnin' out in her nightgown."  
  
"She saw me dad an' den ran out dah front door. I'se followed but I'se stood by dah opened door. She ran tah me faddah, who was knocked out cold. 'What the hell was that for?' I'se remember her yellin' at dah guy. She had gotten up an' attempted tah slap him, but was grabbed at dah wrist by dat guy. Dah oddah guys were standin' in dah background. Dah guy gave the most evil smile I'se have evah seen. I still remembah it. Well he smiled that sickly smile an' just replied ' Your husband owes me some money and if I don't get it by the end of the month, your going to pay'."  
  
I had to take a breath from lack of air. Spot stayed quiet the whole time. Never once did he interrupt. "Well after dat night me parents tried tah get money as fast as dey could. Dey each had three shifts. Me muddah had tah even go intah prostitution an' I'se didn't even know what dat meant at dat age. Dey had tah strive day an' night just tah have enough money. We had tah skip some meals to save up dah money. A month had pass since dat night an' dah guys came back. Dey stood outside our door waitin' foah me parents tah come out. Dey came out an' dah guy had asked foah dah money. Me folks unfortunately didn't have all o' dah money an' dah guy had shot me parents, dere on dah spot."  
  
I didn't even let tears fall as I said these words. I couldn't, they were all gone from crying at nights when I was younger. "I'se didn't have any family dat lived in Boston. All I'se had was me uncle dat lived here in New Yawk. Me Uncle found out what happened a few days later an' decided tah come an' take me in as one of his own. An' well dat's it."  
  
"I'se sorry."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. What's done is done." I shrugged. I hadn't even told one lie, when I told the story. All this had actually happened, I just left Morris and Oscar out of it.  
  
He hugged me and stated, "It's getting' dark an' I'se bettah get ya home." Indeed, it was getting dark. We had been talking all afternoon and as we did we walked across the whole Brooklyn Bridge. (We were walking slowly and we had stopped a few times, so it took three times as long.)  
  
"Thanks, but I'se can walk home by meself," I stated in defense releasing from the embrace.  
  
"Well, at least let me walk ya to 'Hattan. I'se don't want ya tah walk ovah da bridge when it's dark. Someone could push ya off of dah edge." Yeah, I'm sure that will happen.  
  
"Fine," I sighed. 


	11. Nightly Confrontations

A/N: My goodness! It's been forever since I've updated!  
  
Shouts Outs  
  
April ( Grandma Boo boo) – You'll never know what type of problems he was having because frankly I know as much as you do. Lol.  
  
NadaZimri – Haha! Foreboding music! We'll see about that one. I wish we could pit links to music on these stories. That way, you click on it and it sets the mood for the chapter. Or even for people who do song fics. Who knows, maybe you can. I've just never came across a story that has one.  
  
Smiley Cad – Haha, I'm not the only one who gets that feeling. Except when I get it, its always at those really sappy moments. It gets me every time. Sigh....  
  
Tiggerbaby2430 – I'm glad you thought that, that part was cute. I was hoping that it didn't come out corny because I would hate for that to happen! Yeah, Spot normally does kill or fight the old leader. Just thought that I'd change the trend.  
  
Vacant Skies – I thought that I didn't get the personalities down like they are in the movie. I felt that they were beginning to sound like me.....Yep Mush has a girl!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Alright, well dis is where I'se leave ya," we had walked across the Brooklyn Bridge and here we were, standing in Manhattan. Well, don't I feel like a suitcase. "Are ya soah ya don't want me tah walk ya tah Jacky-boy's? I'se have no problem wit' dat."  
  
"I'se told ya, I'se fine. Now get ya little Brooklyn ass where it belongs," I said, lightly shoving him towards the bridge. But he just wouldn't budge. He had that same damn smirk on his face as he looked at me instead of moving his feet. Why is he being so difficult? I'm exhausted and he isn't making it any better.  
  
"I'se tink dat I'll stay," he insisted playfully.  
  
"Just go! I'se need tah get back before dah mornin' edition is out foah dah public tah see."  
  
"Cute an' some newsie humor," he muttered as he stalked off, all the while smirking to himself.  
  
Finally he decided to go, and with no good-bye. What nerve. "Bye!" I shouted. He must have heard me because he had raised his hand to acknowledge that he had. I turned to head back to the Manhattan LH. It was a tad bit windier than earlier that day, which made things a little chilly. I was glad that I had worn my pants.  
  
For the most part, the streets were empty. A few groups of guys had been scattered around the street. One of them looked up at me and smirked. God, guys can't smile, can they? It's like not in their blood. Wait a minute, I think I know that guy. He's a friend of Morris? Yeah, him or Oscar. I think that guy's name is, Tyler?  
  
I just kept my same steady pace and didn't look his way again. Just a few more blocks to go and I won't even have to worry about the guy. But I could still feel his stare in my back and it started to get annoying. I stopped right next to an alley and looked back at him.  
  
He had stopped staring at me. Okay now I'm just getting paranoid. Then out of nowhere a hand covered my mouth from behind and another hand pulls me into the alley I had stopped by. It happened so fast, I didn't even have time to yelp from shock. I really shouldn't stand next to alleys in the dark.  
  
The hands turned me around to face them.  
  
"Ya know, ya can find more graceful ways tah talk tah me an' why are ya always bringin' me intah alleyways?"  
  
"I'se is bein' graceful," he scowled and with a cold stare.  
  
"Like a little kitten," I retorted sarcastically, starting to walk off. I was just pulled back by Oscar's strong grip around my waist. He turned me around, yet again and when he did, he had the most stern look upon his face.  
  
"I'se ain't done wit' ya yet. I'se hoid dat you'se had a guy in ya life an' it aint me or Morris," he had a glint in his eyes that indicated that he was furious.  
  
"I'se don't know what ya talkin' 'bout," I replied, pretending to be confused. The boy balled up his fists with irritation. Not being able to hold his anger any more, he just started to yell in rage.  
  
"God damnit, goil! What's yer fuckin' problem?! Ya know as well as I'se do, dat yer fuckin' dat little piece of Brooklyn shit! What's his name? Spud?"  
  
"It's Spot," I whispered and closed my eyes.  
  
"Whatevah! An' I'se can't believe ya are defendin' him! Ya little whore!"  
  
I opened my fury-filled eyes. "I'se can't be a whore if I'se don't sleep 'round every night! But wait, how is dat possible if foah dah past sixteen years I'se been in house arrest! By me own family!" I stopped my ranting to take a breath and regain my posture. As calmly as I could, I stated, "Besides, it's not like I'se sleepin' wit' him. He jus' asked me out yesterday. We hadn't even kissed yet. So don't go an have a cow ovah nothin'!" I ended with a scream.  
  
His face was still flustered with anger after I had finished speaking. "Have ya told him or any o' dem asses yet?" he asked, attempting to change the subject, but failed miserably, "Or were ya too busy screwin' some guy ovah?!"  
  
"No, I'se didn't tell dem yet an' why would ya care if I was wit' some guy anyways? It's not like ya cared 'bout me any othah time. Why should ya start now?" I was beginning to become a little impatient and it was getting late. The Lodging House front doors would be locked soon and I would like to have played at least on hand of poker.  
  
"I'se always cared foah ya. Why'se would ya say dat I'se don't?" he attempted to sound as if he had cared. He just wanted me away from Spot, or should I say, all the newsies in general.  
  
"Stop puttin' on an act."  
  
"I'se not actin' Ki, (pronounced 'key') I'se do care foah ya," He had this confused look on his face. It was almost as though the words I was saying were foreign to him. "How can ya say dat I'se don't?"  
  
"Maybe, it's dah fact dat ya treated me wit' no respect. When we were younger everythin' was fine an' we got along, othah den dah fights normal siblings have. But aftah Ma an' Dad died everythin' changed. Ya are always aggressive an' givin' ordahs. Morris is quiet and when he does do anythin' it involves you an' ya friends. An' when ya'll get tahgethah, nothin' good comes outta it, but dat's a different story," I starred at his face as I spoke what I had been holding in for so long.  
  
"Ki..."  
  
"I'se not finished yet. Not only do I'se get no respect, I'se got no freedom. It's like I'se a dog on a leash an' when I'se wanna go one way, ya guys just pull me back. But it's not dah freedom or respect dat I'se really want, it's dah fact of knowin' dat I'se is loved by me own family," when I was done with my speech, my eyes were getting watery. I let my head hang low, so that Oscar couldn't see my face.  
  
He lifted my head up with his hand. "Don't evah think dat me an' Morris don't love ya cause we do. We keep ya inside all dah time 'cause we don't want anythin' tah happen tah ya. An' foah dah respect part an' havin' ya do all dah chores an' cookin', Uncle Chester believes dat a goil should do dat sort of ting. Since none o' us men are fit foah dah job, dah old man wants ya tah do it."  
  
"Men? Ya think ya two knuckleheads are men? Ha!" A smile crept the features of my face. I was no longer teary-eyed, my eyes were back to their normal brown color.  
  
"Hey! We are full grown men!" he playfully punched my shoulder. The mood all changed when he turned serious. "Why don't ya come back? Everthin' will be different. I'se promise. I'se mean why would ya wanna stay wit' dah newsies while ya can be at home? Ya have a nice cozy bed an' great meals. What more can ya ask foah?"  
  
"Thanks foah dah offah, but no. I'se know dat I'se have only known dem foah not even a month yet, but I'se gotten tah know dah newsies as if dey were me own brothahs an' sistahs. I'se can't jus' leave dem, ya know?" A giant gust of wind swept through the alleyway causing me to cross my arms. The wind had given me a sudden chill. "Look, I'se bettah get back. Kloppman is gonna lock up in a few minutes. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya later." I walked out of the alley, but ran all the way back to the LH. I really hope that he didn't lock up, then I would have to reconsider Oscar's offer for the night. When I reached the Lodging House, I was relieved to find it unlocked.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Oscar walked back to his apartment, where Morris, Tyler, and two other guys were gathered in the kitchen. Mr. Weasel went to bed early, at least three hours ago. They sat around the circle kitchen table playing poker, sipping beers, and occasionally taking drags off their cigarettes. The lights were dim, but bright enough to see what was going on around the table. Oscar had grabbed an extra chair and sat himself between Tyler and a well-built boy named Zaine.  
  
Zaine was an extremely handsome looking young fellow. He was at the age of seventeen and attracted more women than magnets could attract metal. The teenager had a tan complexion along with stern hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He didn't just have great hair and amazing eyes, but a breath-taking smile as well. As gorgeous as he was, Zaine was quiet. He didn't speak much, not even to his pals.  
  
"Three Aces me boys," the other boy said with a thick Irish accent and gladly grabbed his winnings. His name was Kealan, born and raised in Ireland. Until, he moved to New York three years ago because of his criminal record. This flaming red haired, piercing green eyed, and average height of a man was wanted all over Ireland. Kealan had moved to the U.S. to escape the Irish police and found the Delancey's in the process.  
  
"Hey, Oscar. So, how did it go wit' ya sistah?" questioned Tyler. "I'se guessin' not too good cause she ain't heah."  
  
"Shuddup. Same, she even believed dat I'se actually cared foah her," he chuckled. "She believed every detail, she is jus' too damn stubborn tah come home. She really thinks dat dose shitheads are her friends. We'll see 'bout dat after I'se through wit' dem. Ya guys gonna play anothah hand?" they all nodded.  
  
"Deal me in."  
  
"I'se don't think it's too wise tah go an' mess wit' dem yet. Ya should wait awhile, at least make dem believe dat she is what she has been sayin' she is. Den break it tah dem, tell dem who she really is." Morris stated as he dealt out the cards. Everyone placed money into the center of the table before beginning.  
  
"I'se was plannin' on doin' dat. I'se gave her two weeks. Ki is now down tah one week an' six days, an still countin'," he replied concentrating on his cards.  
  
"An' den she's mine?" implied Tyler.  
  
"Yeah. She's all yours. I'se out." Oscar folded his hand of cards. He held a two, a three, a four, a seven, and a five. He was going for a straight, but luck was against him. Tyler and Kealan also folded. It was down to Zaine and Morris.  
  
"Whatcha got, Zaine?" the teen revealed his cards. He held a full house, three queens and two eights. Morris revealed his cards as well. Unfortunately he didn't have good enough cards. He also had a full house except he had three nines and two sevens.  
  
"Damn. Dah mute beats me foah dah fourth time tahnight."  
  
Zaine smirked, but didn't say anything. He just grabbed his winnings and took a sip of beer.  
  
A/N: You think I used enough of the number three? 


	12. Gecko

**A/N:** Crap. I wrote a warning on the summary for language last chapter and I was idiot and I didn't save it! Stupid, Stupid! Also, this was going to be posted earlier, but my ass wipe of a computer blew-up on me and I had to re-write it! Plus, I was on vacation. The original was better. Stupid! Yeah and my goal is to get another chapter in this week. Like that's going to happen, but still you never know.  
  
** Shout Outs  
******

** Smiley Cad** - Aww, your too sweet! Really you are! Yeah. Oscar is bad, but he wouldn't be Oscar if he wasn't, right? Or maybe that's what they want us to think.... Ahh! Creepy, paranoid moment.  
  
**Vacant Skies** - Haha! Yeah I really like Zaine too! I had this odd feeling that I had to make the really hot one, a very quiet one. I don't know why, I just did. Oh! I think I got the idea from the Disney channel movie "Brink". Except, he isn't as good looking as my dear friend Zaine.  
  
** NadaZimri** - Things will happen. I can't exactly say what, but things will happen. Oh and the link to a picture would be awesome too. You know what, I'm going to do it! It will be one of a picture because I'm too lazy to look for a song link. So here it   
  
And if it doesn't work, it's a picture of our beloved boys when they are singing 'Carrying the Banner' on the street.

**WannabeNewsie** - Aww, another sweet one in the bunch. I'm sorry! I guess I had to leave you hangin' there. Here's more and I hope you like it.  
  
**Sassandra** - Haha, thanks. Yeah the accent had gotten me confused as well. It also started to get on my nerves because iit would take me a little longer to understand. But I have to do it! I'm sorry! It just flows! Sometimes I even talk like the accent, that I see it so much. I just feel that's it right to use it.  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
I awoke the next morning, feeling as though I was well rested and ready to start a new day. Then the thought of what Oscar had said came to my head. What's that suppose to mean, he's always cared for me? Cared for me my ass!  
  
Even though I have been living at the Lodging House for about two weeks, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that the boys are so boisterous in the morning. Someone is always yelling. Whether it's Racetrack looking for his cigars or it's the fact that someone can't find a bar of soap. Either way, I still had to bare with it.  
  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with one hand and held my clothes for the day in the other, all the while shuffling into the washroom. Right as I walked into the room, Race had yelled," Misfit! Think fast!" A second after he said those words a dirty rag was thrown directly at my face. Ew! I don't even know where this thing has been, and it was just clinging to my face like tape does on paper.  
  
I ripped the rag off of my now fully awaken face. "Racetrack Higgins! I'm gonna kill ya!" He than ran for his life as I chased him around the washroom. Race had to dodge around the people who were coming out of stalls and standing near sinks. I did the same as I mimicked his every move. He ducked under Jack's raised arm , who was passing a towel to Crutchy. I attempted to do the same, but, unlucky for me, Jack was lowering his arm. I smacked right into it causing me to slip and fall. On my way down, I dropped my clothes on the wood floor.  
  
Everyone's head turned to see what had made the loud thudding noise. When they realized it was me, the whole room erupted in laughter. The Manhattan leader looked down at me with chuckles escaping his lips and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted it and Jack pulled me up to a standing position.  
  
"Stupid Race. Yer gonna pay," I muttered under my breath while wiping the dirt off my butt.  
  
"I'se sorry, what was dat?" Jack questioned out of pure amusement and with a huge grin on his face. Why me? And why in the morning? They could always find someone else to pick on. I bent down to pick up my fallen clothes.  
  
"Nevahmind," I replied harshly. Jack not being offended, chuckled even more. It's not funny! I rolled my eyes and stormed off towards the stalls. When I had reached the row of doors, I had stopped at the one, third from the left. Just in case, I knocked on the stall door. A few seconds passed by and no one notified me that they were occupying it.  
  
So, I opened the door and left it ajar as I set my clothes on a stool that was placed inside the stall. I then shut the door and had gotten ready for the day in there.  
  
After I had gotten dressed, I strolled to a near by sink and brushed my teeth.  
  
"How's little ol' Spotty? I'se didn't hear ya come in las' night an' I'se thought dat ya stayed in Brooklyn or somethin'," Race stated, a playful grin plastered on his face, all the while coming up behind me.  
  
"He's fine. An' foah ya information, I'se didn't stay dah night. I'se was just a little delayed. Dat's all." Before saying this I spat into the sink and rinsed off my toothbrush.  
  
"Delayed wit' what?" the teen winked. I just rolled my eyes and wiped off my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt. Getting a sudden jolt of energy, I frolicked to the bunkroom and over to my bed. Race followed me with an odd look upon his face.  
  
"What was dat all 'bout?" Race pushed, still with the odd look upon his face while I just shrugged. He quickly shook off the mask and replaced it with a smirk adorning his Italian features. I plopped down on the floor and reached under my bunk, only to find my boots. Just what I was searching for! As quickly as I could possibly move in the morning, I slipped on my shoes and tied them with ease.  
  
"Why so many questions?" I asked, stating the obvious all the while placing my hat on my head,  
  
"'Cause," He then, with a swift motion stole the hat from my head and began to run down the staircase. He ran all the Distribution Office with me chasing after him the whole way there.  
  
()( ()( ()( ()(  
  
It was about two thirty and I was strolling down the Brooklyn docks as if I had owned the place. I had finished lunch about an hour ago and instead of selling the next edition, I decided to visit Spot. It's surprising to see so many of the Brooklyn newsies not selling. I figured that they would be, and not out and about on the docks.  
  
Some of the were jumping off of the sides and into the river water below. Others roamed the docks or chattered with one another on them. As I passed by, a few of the Brooklynites threw catcalls in my direction.  
  
I was so glad that I hadn't gotten lost on the way here. Just by the looks of the borough's newsies, I could tell it was a rough place. And the newsies were most likely nicer than some other folks who lived here. Some are probably too vicious for words and those kind have probably been to jail once or twice.  
  
As I walked further down the dock, I could see Spot talking to a younger kid. It seemed as though he was showing the kid how to do something. When I was a few feet away, I had stopped in my tracks. Now I had a clearer view of what they were doing. Spot was teaching the little lad how to use a slingshot. The younger boy had his back towards me and Spot was facing my way. I just had to smile to myself.  
  
Wow! I didn't know Spot, the Brooklyn leader, could possibly be so soft and caring as to teach a younger of his kind, how to use a slingshot. And this is on his spare time! How cute!  
  
The leader looked up at me and smiled. Whoa! He smiled! Spot Conlon actually smiled! Two things in one day, things I thought he couldn't possibly achieve.  
  
"Hey," He said, breaking the silence between us. The kid was chattering up a storm to the elder, the whole time I had been standing there. After Spot had said his hello, the little boy had stopped his jabbering and turned around to face me.  
  
"Hiya, an' who is dis cute little kid?" I asked Spot, gesturing toward the younger. But, before the teen could answer, the kid replied for him.  
  
"I'se Gecko!" the boy interrupted. He couldn't have been older than the age of eight. His shaggy blonde hair clung to his face because of the precipitation in the air. His bright green eyes danced with happiness.  
  
"Well, I'se Misfit. Nice tah meetcha," I stretched out my hand for him to shake. He did, then I finished what I was saying. "What are ya doin'?"  
  
"Spot is teachin' me how tah use a slingshot!" Gecko said with much enthusiasm. I could tell that Gecko looked up to Spot in more than one way. Of course he looked up to him as a leader, but as an older brother as well.  
  
"Isn't dat nice o' him?" I said after I had kneeled down in front of him so that are eyes were level.  
  
"Yeah, Spot's dah best!" he said with a huge grin adorning his face. I smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, Gecko? Why don't ya run along? I'se can teach ya later." Spot said looking down towards the kid.  
  
"Ok," was his reply. He started to walk off, but then turned back around and ran towards us. "Here ya go, Spot." Gecko gave the slingshot over to Spot.  
  
"Nah. Ya keep it." He said handing it back.  
  
"Thanks!" And then Gecko ran off to some of the other newsies, showing off his new gift.  
  
"Well, Mr. Spot Conlon. I'se didn't tink dat ya could do it," I commented all the while smirking at him. He started to smirk as well.  
  
"Do what?" he asked with confusion.  
  
"Bein' soft an' actually helpin' out a youngah kid."  
  
I could tell that he was getting a little bit heated. "I'se not goin' soft, if dat's what yer tinkin'." I wonder how far I can take this.  
  
"Are ya soah? 'Cause it looks like yer goin' soft tah me," I taunted. Spot was definetly losing his temper. His eyes had gotten so fired up with anger.  
  
"He is one o' me newsies an' he doesn't know how tah use a slingshot. Brooklyn's trademark weapan! I'se was just teachin' him how tah defend himself!" Spot stated, defensively.  
  
Alright, I'll stop. I think I've gone a little far. "Isn't it a nice afternoon?" I casually said all the while looking up at the sky. The sky was pure blue with a few clouds lingering in the sky. This was my attempt at trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hey! Don't go an' change dah subject on me, Fit!" I looked back down at him. His tone changed and his eyes seemed to get softer. "I'se guess it's ok."  
  
"What do ya mean 'ya guess it's -" but before I could finish my sentence he bent down and his lips were pressed against mine. It was a quick yet passionate. It was too soon to be over; I just had to get more. Wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes, I pulled him closer and went in for another. He went in as well, his strong arms slowly snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. This kiss was still as passionate as the last, except longer and we were definitely more into it.  
  
When we broke apart to take a breath, I smiled and starred into his eyes. It seemed as if there wasn't a care in the world and we were the only people that lived in it. It was magical.


	13. Jack!

A/N: Here's another chapter! This one took a while. A little longer than a week, wouldn't you say? Probably because I was in vacation for two weeks and school started....JOY!!! And...Writer's block.

Shout Outs:

Joker is Poker with a J- Ya gotta love Gecko! He's just one of those irresistible, cute, younger kids!

Smiley Cad- Tehehe... Race has it coming! [It's not certain, but since you mentioned something.. who knows! 8) ] The kiss made it more enjoyable? GRAND!

Sassandra- People! We have a very kind and sweet person on the loose!

NadaZimri- Yeah, I know, I checked. But I have another idea of how to get it on. It might not work but we'll see.

Pokerfiend1313- I see you changed your pen name. Me likie, likie! So many reviews! Your good! Haha, fangirl sqeal! I love it! And I don't hate you. I don't like to hate people. So your good to go! ::thumbs up:: ..... I should add some more of Candle, shouldn't I?

Vacant Skies- An angel in the smoke! Ahaha! I love it! That made my day! ....... They better not stop airing The Days, Cooper will be missed!

Chapter 13

We had stayed on the docks embracing each other and just staring into each other's eyes, passionate orbs full of love and innocence. It seemed like forever until we finally let go of one another, but in all reality it was about forty eight seconds. The staring just seemed like forever, you could easily get lost in Spot's eyes for eternity and never want to look away. That's how it was for me anyway.

Spot and I were left in a comfortable silence, it was nice being in his presence. And I was beginning to enjoy his company even more every time I saw him. When he had first asked me out, I wasn't sure. But now that I'm considered to be his 'goil', I'm starting to feel strong feelings for him. Feelings that I have never gotten before.

"Wheah's... Spot? I'se need tah...tah find him," I overheard Boots pant towards one of the Brooklyn newsies. The newsie was hesitant to tell him at first, but after he realized no harm would be done, he pointed in our direction. Boots nodded and jogged over to where we were standing.

"Heya, Boots. What do ya need?" Spot questioned, turning, with a stern expression upon his face, to face the young teen. I could tell Spot was concerned, he had that look which displayed that he was listening.

"It's Jack... he's, he's hoit(hurt). Real bad, Spot. It's so bad dat he can't even walk." At this statement, Spot had a shocked look adorning his face. He would have never thought that Jack, Manhattan's leader would get 'soaked'. It just wasn't right.

The Brooklyn leader just started to run at a very high pace. All I could do was follow at the same pace with Boots. I thought that Jack was supposed to be able to take care of himself. Guess not, I was told wrong. But I couldn't have been, why would the boys lie to me about something like that?....Kind of like I'm lying to them... but that's not the point, the point is, is that Jack couldn't have just been soaked, it had to have been an unfair fight, right?

In record time, we reached the Manhattan Lodging House. I was about to collapse right there on the front steps, but I knew I had to get at least to the lobby. If I was lucky a chair would be available and to my luck there wasn't a chair. I just leaned up against a wall and slid slowly down it, my back against it the whole time.

Most of the newsies were in the lodging house, at least the lobby part of it. Everyone was looking worried. A little too worried, so worried that they were quiet with nervousness. Race wasn't evening playing a game of cards, which was a little shocking. He just paced the room, while playing with his cigar in his mouth. Spot then began to speak, which caused Race to stop all his actions.

"Who did it?" was all he could say.

"We don't know, yet. Us boys couldn't tink o' who it could be. I'se mean, we have been on good terms wit Queens lately. An' dah Bronx have been pretty civil tah us, since dah strike anyways," Boots said, being the only one who had been able to respond.

"Yeah, Boots is right. It still could have been anyone, dough ("though", yumm cookie dough. Don't mind me) ," Race added. Everyone nodded in agreement. Spot had seemed like he was looking for something, but couldn't find what it was.

"Wheah's Jack?"

"He's upstairs," Spot nodded and sprinted up the old steps. I just stayed put. I couldn't move and my body wasn't allowing me to. Damn, I wish I wasn't so out of shape. Note to self: Must go out running more, just not as long or as hard. I about died.

The boys kept quiet. No one could think of anything to say. I mean, it wasn't every day that their leader was in a fight that he lost. But who in their right mind go out and jump him like that? Boots did say that they were on pretty good terms with everyone...wait a minute! Oh God, no. They couldn't of, could they?

I sprang up from where I was seated on the ground and left the building as fast as I could. When I had left, I heard some shouts, but I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. I did, however, hear Race yell, "'Fit, wheah ah ya goin'?!" and Mush scream at the top of his lungs, "Be careful!" He's so sweet.

Running as fast as I could, I ran towards my old life. To my apartment, with the pigs. On my way there I saw Candle chatting with SilentStriker. They waved in my direction as I passed, and I just smiled to acknowledge that I had seen them. I could tell that they were wondering why I was running, it was written all over their faces. They had just shrugged and started with their conversation again.

When I had finally reached my old apartment, I didn't even bother to knock. I just waltzed right on in like I still lived there.

"Oscar! Morris! I'se gonna kill ya!" I shouted as went straight to there room. When I used to live there, they shared a room and I had my own. Thank God! I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to share a room with those two.

Again when I got to their door, I didn't even bother to knock, just barged right it. They were laughing about something and they weren't alone. Tyler, Zaine, and Kealan were there as well. When they noticed that I was in the room they stopped their little fit of laughter.

"Well, well, well look what dah cat dragged in," Tyler commented as he studied me, head to toe. "I'se didn't know ya guys jus' let people come in as dey please."

"Shut it!" I pointed to him. "What da hell did ya do!?" I yelled in Oscar's face. He seemed to be confused. Like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I'se dunno what ya are talkin' 'bout," he replied calmly, taking the words away from my thoughts. Everyone else was silent, but half of which had smiles on their faces.

"Don't give me dat shit! Why didja do it? He didn't do anythin' tah ya!"

"Who?" Morris asked from behind Oscar. I looked in his direction and told him all I knew about what had happened to the Manhattan leader.

"Oh dat!" Oscar replied as if what I said sparked his memory of the day. " Dah bastard was in our way."

"What do ya mean 'in ya way'?" I was not happy with his answer. And him being a pain about it wasn't making it any better.

"What do ya tink it means, ya dumb ass! He was in our way an' wouldn't move. So we made him." I still wasn't happy with his answer but nodded and tried to calm down. Jack was in his way? What the frick? I honestly don't think that Jack was in their way. There had to be something more. Jack must have done something to set him off. But what?

"Jack wouldn't have jus' gotten in ya way, ya know. You know dat an' I'se know dat. So tell me what happened." Oh, he better not lie. I swear to all of the holy people that walk this earth that if I found out he did, he's going to pay. ( that's sounds so violent and threatening!)

"Alright, alright. Ya see, we'se were all out today an' we saw Kelly sellin' dah aftahnoon edition. So, we'd thought dat we would pay him a little visit," Oscar said this a little too enthusiastically for my taste, considering the situation. "I'se went up tah him an' asked how dah headline was. I'se was bein' polite-"

"Hmph," I grunted. He looked at me with a cold glare, but continued on with the tale. "Like, I'se said, I'se was bein' polite an' he jus' said," Oscar started mimicking Jack as he said this. "Go back tah dah rat's nest ya came from." The boys all started laughing at his attempt of sounding and acting like Jack would have acted.

"An' well, I'se let dat comment slide. So as politely as before I'se asked if he had ever been tah a rat's nest because he sure looked like he did. Apparently, he took dat as an insult an' went off on me." I wonder why... but Oscar just continued with his story. "So, since I'se wasn't alone, me pals heah backed me up an' well Jack didn't look like he came from dat rat's nest anymore. More like he came from a garbage can!" (Ok, did they have trash cans bake then? I'm sure they do, right? If they don't, then ahh well, too bad for me. But if someone by chance knows, that would be an awesome fact to know in life! 8))

Everyone except me, erupted in laughter, even Zaine, 'the mute'. And I thought that he was the good guy of the bunch, I guess I was wrong. Why did they have to be so cruel to people, even Manahttan's newsboy leader. I mean, Jack and I aren't the greatest of friends, but we still got along pretty well, well enough for me not to backstab him anyway. Tyler noticed that I wasn't very happy over what my brother just said. "What's dah mattah dollface?" he said with a seductive smile on his face.

"Don't call me dollface! Ugh! Ya guys are sick! Every last one o' ya! He didn't do anythin' tah ya!" I can't believe this! These guys have a weird way of entertaining themselves. Why can't they be civil and amuse themselves by playing cards or going to bars and parties, not by randomly soaking people. That's just ridiculous!

I had then turned on my heel to leave, when I heard Oscar say, "Twelve days!" I know, I know! Why won't he shut up about it, I'll tell them on my own time. I don't need a secretary to remind me every single day, it's starting to get a little annoying.

In response to his comment, I didn't say anything. I just left the old apartment, trying to get back to the Lodging House as fast as I could.

At the LH

"Blink! My God! I'se heard what happened to Jack, wheah is he?" Blink motioned up the stairs. Snitch was told to go and get Candle, for she was good at doctoring people. Even when she was little, she loved pretending that she was a real doctor. It was her dream, but she knew it would never come true. She was just a newsie, not a rich and educated girl.

The teen ran up the steps as fast as she could and towards the room that they kept the Manhattan leader. When she saw him lying there on a bunk she was half excited and half sad. Excited, because that means she would have to use her excellent doctoring skills and sad because she HAD to use her skills, and on the Jack Kelly.

Spot and Race were the only ones up there besides her. She told the boys to leave so that she could get to work.

What should I tell the boys? What if they got suspicious? All of these questions were running through my head as I sprinted half way to the Lodging House, the last half I started to walk. Slowing down my pace, gave more time to think. I can't tell the boys that it was the Delancey's, they'd want to know how I knew. And if I didn't tell them and they some how found out, I'd be screwed.

I sighed, just as I got to the front door. I opened it and walked in. The room wasn't nearly as quiet as it was before. Everyone was chatting about who could have done it, or if he was okay or not. No one knew any of these answers except for me, for the first question, and Candle for the second. Walking over to where Race and spot were I asked, "How is he?"

"We'se don' know yet, Candle is up dere woikin' on him." Answered Race.

Upstairs

After what Candle had done to him, Jack would be alright. But if you just glanced at his direction before she had worked on him, you would have thought otherwise. When she first saw him, his head had a gash on it the size of a plum, right above his left eyebrow. He also sported a black eye and a few bruises. On top of that, two of his ribs were broken.

The young wannabe doctor, had wrapped all of his wounds in a tight cloth. Even though Jack was all bandaged up, he was still out of all consciousness and when he finally did awake he wouldn't be able to leave the LH for about a week.

When she finished she went to the washroom to wash her hands and then headed downstairs to tell everyone how he was holding up. After she reached the bottom step everyone went silent. Race was the first to speak. I guess he just couldn't take the anticipation much longer.

"How is he?" he had a hopeful look upon his face when he said this.

"He's fine," everyone sighed in relief. "But, he's still unconscious. An' when he does awake, he has tah stay in dah LH for about a week or so."

"Ya mean, he's not awake yet?" Mush asked with disappointment written all over his face.

"No, I'se sorry." She then walked over to Kid and they embraced in a tight hug. Hopefully, everything would be alright. God dammit! I want to tell them so bad. I want to tell them everything. But I know that this is neither the time nor the place.

"Uhh, Candle?"

"Yeah?" She answered, still in Blink's arms.

"Is it awright if I'se go an' see Jack?" I asked, wanting to get away from everyone downstairs.

"O' course, jus' don't wake him," Candle replied and then she turned so that she was talking to everyone. "Only one or two at a time, he needs his rest." I nodded and then headed up the stairs. I really hoped that no one had followed, but boy was I wrong.

A/N: Ok, I didn't expect this to happen, honestly. I was just gonna cut to the chase and start to get to the climax point. But then my trusty editor, ANGELFISH! Told me I should put more romance and this ended up coming out. No romance, I know...odd. Oh! And it's not really supposed to be a cliffhanger. I guess it could be considered as one though.


	14. Cards Anyone?

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! Woot! Woot!

**Shout Outs:**

**Joker is Poker with a J**- I know, I know! :: looks away sheepishly:: ... I did better this time... right? My cousin asked the same thing, with the whole her telling Jack thing. I guess you'll just have to read and find out!

**Jelly21**- I love your pen name! It makes me hungry! Tehehe. Nope, it's not the end. Not yet anyway! When I first started this story my goal was, I think 15 chapters. Well, it's going to be longer than that!

**Vacant Skies**- Yes, Sunday nights are now no fun! And I dread them because the next day is Monday...which means SCHOOL! AHH! Not cool. Zaine, Zaine, Zaine we have to whip this boy into shape, now won't we?

**Smiley Cad**- Aww, thanks! I love it when I get comments like that! They make me smile! And I'm not going to say any more about the story because that would give it away! 8)

**Chapter 14**

When I had reached the bunkroom, it had looked the emptiest I had ever seen it. The only person that was in there was Jack Kelly, of course. He looked so peaceful, yet hurt at the same time. I felt a little bad for Jack, but I felt even worse for his newsies. They look up to him and he's been beaten. It's all my fault too, if I were to never leave then this wouldn't have happened. But, if I didn't come then, I would have never met Spot.

I smiled at this thought. Spot makes me happy, happier than the morning of Christmas! Not like I have a rich girl's Christmas morning, it's more like 'Good morning, now make the breakfast'. Spot just brought a smile to my face every time I saw him. I looked back down at Jack. Damn, I never thought it would be this bad.

Slowly, I tiptoed over to where Jack had been placed. Sitting down on his bunk, I let out a sigh. Things are starting to get a little crazy. Spot and I were a couple and now this? I didn't think living with a bunch of newsboys was going to change things so much.

"Jack?" I whispered quietly, hoping not to wake him and at the same time wishing he did. "I'se know ya can't here me an' all, but I'se need tah get somethin' out." I paused, thinking of how I could say this to the sleeping leader.

"When I'se got here, I'se wasn't complet-" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying when I heard someone coming up the stairs. As quick as lightening, I turned my head towards the door where I saw Mush coming through the doorway. But, Mush isn't who caught my eye, it was rather Spot who was reclined lazily on a bed closest to the door. How long had HE been there? Did he hear me talking to Jack?...Great.

Spot must not have noticed that I realized he was there because his eyes were closed. Maybe he's asleep? Oh God please let him be asleep. But I wasn't even up there seven minutes! He couldn't be. The Brooklyn leader did open his eyes when he heard Mush speak.

"Spot, theah's a pokah game downstairs. Ya wanna join?" The curly haired boy then glanced my way, not even waiting for spot to answer. "Hey, Misfit. Pokah?"

"No thanks. Maybe some othah time," I replied, still not really wanting to be down there.

"Oh, okay. Spot?"

"Latah," He answered casually. Mush nodded understandingly and headed back down the stairs where a supposed poker game was about to start. After he had left the room, Spot came over to where I was sitting and leaned against the pillar that held the top and bottom bunk together. "Ya weren't completely what?" he asked skeptically.

"It's none-wait a minute- what were ya doin' followin' me?" I questioned his actions also trying my best to change the subject. I didn't want to lie to him anymore that what I have already done and now just didn't feel like the right time to tell him the truth.

"I'se wanted tah see what ya were really doin' up here," he replied defensively. "Ya an' Jacky-boy aren't dah closest o' friends." He did have a point. Jack and I aren't really that close. Were friends- don't get me wrong- we just aren't the best of friends. It's more of a leader and newsie relationship instead of a friend and a friend relationship.

"I'se," I paused. He got me trapped! Just by what he said, so either way I have to tell him something. The leader must have noticed my hesitation because he had that infamous smirk plastered on his face. "What?"

"Nothin'. Continue," and he made a motion with his hand as he said that.

"I'se was just up here tah get away from everythin'. Too many people down there," I replied casually as if nothing was on my mind. But in all reality, my mind was flooded with thoughts. Thoughts of when to tell him and everyone else. Thoughts of how they're going to take it when they do find out. Even thoughts of Jack being okay. I really hope he will be. The guys wouldn't know what to do with out him.

I couldn't tell if Spot believed what I said or not. He had the most unreadable expression on his face and I don't know if I liked it. That expression then turned to his infamous smirk, yet again. What is going on? One minute he has a questionable look on his face and the next its some smirk. What is going on in that Brooklyn head of his?

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised and smirk still showing.

"Yeah, dat an' I'se tired. I'se was plannin' on takin' a nap," I hate lying, but I was tired and I did feel like taking a nap. So I guess it wasn't a total lie.

"Too tired foah dis?" he questioned coming over to me. When he finally stood in front of me he bent down and kissed me, passionately. That was unexpected! Gladly accepted, but unexpected. I returned the kiss just as passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. This put Spot in a bad position. He was standing and I was sitting on the bunk Jack lay on. At any second he could loose his balance and fall, making us both land on the resting Jack.

So to make things easier, for the both of us, I stood up. As I stood up he pulled me closer by snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. It was a full-blown make out session! The Brooklyn leader decided that he didn't want to stand anymore, so he lulled me onto the bottom bunk of the bunk he had been leaning on. And things got a 'little' heated.

I woke up to the soft sound of Spot's breathing and smiled at how peaceful he looked when he slept. Wait a minute! Why am I lying in a bunk with Spot and why is it so cold? I glanced down. Oh God. But all I could do was smile. Everything had happened so fast. It was like a spur of the moment type thing, in the evening.

The room was darker than it was before. The sun must have already set. Looking around to make sure no one was in the bunkroom, I quickly got out from under Spot's arm that had been wrapped around my torso and got dressed. And when I say quickly, I mean I was up and dressed in 25 seconds flat, if even that. After I was dressed, my eyes went straight to Spot's sleeping form. He must have been a hard sleeper because he didn't even flinch when I moved his arm. I wonder how he got up so early and was able to lead a whole pack of boys.

But, then my eyes moved from Spot's sleeping form to Jack's moving one. He was turned on his side and facing the other way but I could tell that he was awake. "J- Jack?" I studdered. I was afraid he had seen something or even the whole thing. When this all happened, I was even thinking of how Jack was lying in the bed next to us! I was too caught up in the moment.

"Hmm..?" Was his reply. Shit, he was up! He didn't move from his position, so I decided to walk over to that side of his bunk with full hesitation.

"How are ya feelin'?" I asked hoping to get him to talking about something other than what happened. Maybe he just woke up.

"I'se been bettah," He paused and position himself to a sitting position, wincing the whole way up. "But, I'se see you'se are feelin' great." He said with a steady monotone voice, but still had a grin formed from his lips. I blushed. But, then that turned into worry. "What's wrong?"

"Did ya, well did ya-"

"See anythin'? No, I'se didn't," he said with a chuckle. "An' I'se glad dat I'se didn't."

"Should I'se take dat as a compliment or an insult?" I asked with a false expression of hurt on my face. He decided not to answer that. "HEY!" I basically shouted, playfully punching him in the shoulder. And with that action, he winced. "Oh! I'se sorry! I'se forgot, are ya ok?"

"Shh, don't wanna wake Spot. An' ya I'se fine. What time is it?"

I searched for a clock as quickly as I could. Finally, I found one across the room and it read 8:31. "8:31. Are ya hungry?" I questioned more in a whisper this time. He nodded a yes. "I'se will be right back! Da usual?" I half shouted as I started to sprint down the stairs and out the door to Tibby's. All the newsies were still there, well most anyway. But they would be leaving any minute, so I ran as fast as I could, hopefully to catch one on the way.


	15. Tomorrow Night?

**A/N:** Here's another one! …. FINALLY!!

**Shout Outs:**

**Joker is Poker With a J** – I know! I know! Someone just shoot me already!..I'm getting worse at the updating thing. It's just with writer's block/school/more writer's block it makes everything just a tad bit difficult.

**diariesofthepast1899** – Yeah, I'm glad Jack's okay too. Because without Jack, there wouldn't be a Manhattan leader! ..Oh the horrors!

**Smiley Cad** – Haha. Yes..big trouble indeed. It's okay, my friends and I rub off on each other all the time. I think that means that it's beginning to be the point where they call it "too much togetherness."

**Wolf-Godess** – Heh, thanks! Oh gosh, puppy dog eyes…how can I resist?!

**Vacant Skies **– Haha. Yeah they got a little heated. But I just realized that they went from first kiss to home base, all in one day. Ahh, the joys of being a teenager

**NadaZimri** – Thanks! And it's quite alright, people have lives too. Lol.

**Robin **– Just dying?...Jk. I'm flattered..really.

**Allie** – Why, thank you very much! ::blushes::

**Chapter 15**

When I finally got to the restaurant, ten minutes later, I was met with Tibby's closing. CLOSING?!..They don't close 'til ten! And it was only eight forty. So, I dragged myself closer to the door and peeked in. The diner was dark inside and the manager was just locking the door. There was also a boy that was sweeping the wood floor. In an instant I recognized him. It was Murray.

I knocked on the glass door, to get his attention, hoping all the while that he would recognize me just the same. The red head looked up and smiled. He then leaned his broom against a nearby table and started walking over towards the door. At the same time he fumbled in his pockets for a set of keys. Murray had gotten them out just as he had reached the door and quickly unlocked it.

"Heya. Misfit, right?"

"Yeah, may I'se ask ya a question?" I asked a bit nervously. I really didn't know the guy all that well and asking him a favor was kind of awkward.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Well, foist off why are ya closin' so early? You guys don't normally close 'til" I asked skeptically. I had to start off somewhere.

"It's dah manager's birthday an' he wanted tah get home early, I'se guessin'."

"I'se see. I'se was wonderin' if ya could do me a favor?" I paused, waiting for an answer. He nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Ya know Jack," he nodded again and starting to get impatient. "He got beat up real bad an' I'se was hopin' that ya could fix dah usual foah him?" I looked at him pleadingly. Surely he wouldn't turn this down…would he?

"I'se don't know. Everyone went on home. An' I'se can't cook foah me life, but I'se can try." He smiled at the last part and I was basically jumping for joy.

"Thank you! Ya have no idea how much dis means tah me!"

"No problem. Now tell me, what happened tah Jack," The waiter asked as he ushered me into the restaurant.

* * *

About 11 days have passed by since the incident. Everything was getting back to normal, as normal as you can get anyway. Jack was for the most part healed and he went back to selling. Spot and I were seeing each other on a regular basis, one day he would come to Manhattan and the next I would go to Brooklyn. And, even Oscar hasn't been pestering me lately about telling the boys about who I really am. Everything was perfect, almost too perfect.

That few amount of days after what happened to Jack, Race and I were chatting happily as we strolled to our selling spots. Originally, today was my day to go to Brooklyn, but Spot explained to me yesterday that he had to attend to 'leader business' in Harlem. Of course I didn't believe him at first, knowing his reputation and all, but Jack left this morning as well.

Race seemed extra happy today and he just kept talking excitedly. "It's a great day foah sellin'. What do ya tink 'fit?"

I looked up at the sky, "Yeah, poifect weather." But in all reality it was gloomier than after Race lost a bet. It was supposed to ran for the next few days.

"Didja hear 'bout dah party at Medda's tomorrow night?" he questioned merrily. I stopped right in my tracks. There's going to be a party at Medda's tomorrow night? .. For what?! Race must have read my mind because he added, " Medda is just leavin' dah place open foah us. She does it every once an' a while."

"I'se see, but didn't she just let ya guys have a party not too long ago?" I wondered aloud towards Race. How could I forget THAT night.

"Yeah. Medda's great, ain't she?" Race had the most dreamy look on his face that I couldn't help but smile.

"Yep, dah best! C'mon we'se bettah start sellin' or we'll nevah get done." I stated. The Italian nodded in agreement and we began 'hawkin' dah headlines'.

* * *

Later that evening I just couldn't help thinking about the party tomorrow night. I mean, how am I going to tell everyone, especially Spot? When he finds out he'll be pissed and I'm not sure I really want to see that side of him. But, I guess I have to tell him sometime. I just didn't expect for these past two weeks to go by so fast.

I guess that's what I get, right? For leaving and then not being honest. This has to be God's way of punishing me. It doesn't help that I stopped believing in God long ago anyway. Ever since my parents died, I knew that the world was so cruel that it would take away my parents away from me at such a young age. I guess I'm just being selfish, but that lead to my disbelief in God ever since.

Getting up from where I was sitting on the roof, I started to head downstairs. As I descended the ladder, I could already smell the smoke and hear the guys yelling. This was due to the fact that the window leading it the fire escape was still open. The weather felt perfect, I wouldn't know why anyone would want to keep a stuffy place like this all shut up.

Just as I set foot back into the room, I was greeted with some invitations to join a poker game. I quickly agreed to the invitation and sat myself down between Kid Blink and Racetrack. The game consisted of Kid Blink, Race, Skittery and now myself. Candle was at the game also, but she wouldn't dare play against Race. So she just sat on Blink's lap and helped him play.

"What do ya tink is gonna happen at Medda's tomorrow night?" Race asked trying to get everyone to not concentrate on his cards so that he could sneak in a seven from the deck to his hand. Oblivious to the fact of what he was trying to do, we didn't even think twice and Kid just reached around me and smacked Race on the backside of his head.

"Would ya stop talkin' 'bout it already? It'll be dah same as always. We go, we drink, we sing, we dance, and we go home. End o' story." The eye-patched boy said hoping that Race could drop the subject. He had been talking about it all night and Blink, and most of the other newsies, were starting to get annoyed.

The cigar smoker held up his free hand in defense, "Alright, alright. What do ya got?" They decided not to bet and Race agreed, which was really shocking. But, at least no one lost their money to anyone, so everyone was happy.

I was the first to say anything, "I'se fold." Kid was next and he just repeated the same two words, but after words he received a kiss on the cheek and a 'you'll get 'em next time' from a very cheerful Candle. He just smiled and had a look that plainly said 'yeah right, but thanks anyway'.

"An' what 'bout you, Skittery? Are ya gonna fold like dese two?" He jutted his thumb towards us. He was returned with mock looks of hurt.

"Nah," Skittery showed off his four of a kind, in nine's, with a smirk on his face. "Beat dat." Even though the usually grumpy boy knew that some how Race did beat him. And that's exactly what the Italian did.

"Straight flush, in hearts," He said with so much pride that we couldn't help but laugh. "Wha?"

"Nothin'," I answered before anyone else had the chance to. "Anothah game?" Everyone nodded and Race started to deal out everyone's hand of cards. Just as he had finished and put the rest of the deck in the middle of all of us, Jack came in with a not so pleased look on his face.

"How'd it go?" Asked Mush out of curiosity as to why the Manhattan leader looked so glum and exhausted.

Jack sighed and just replied, "Harlem is havin' some territory problems wit' da Bronx. It might lead to a war."

"But isn't da Bronx an' Harlem real close. I'se thought dat they were allies." Mush questioned innocently.

"Yeah, dey are."

"Well, dat ain't right." Jack silently agreed and headed towards his bunk. He was still a little sore and the meeting had him feeling worn out. It had just about all day.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I just HAD to get something out there. And, yes I really do believe in God. I'm a Christian and Jesus is my friend!


	16. Medda's

**Heh, I SERIOUSLY need to work on the whole updating thing. And in this chapter there is the mention of the 'F' word. Just to give you a heads up!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Smiley Cad:** I love updates too:

**Outsider Wolf**: OF COURSE I LIKE TO TORTURE FANS…. That's what I do best:winks: But in reality, school was getting in the way and I really didn't have much time over the summer considering I was out of town for half of it, but I'm really trying the best I can. /

**long and winding road**: Gosh, you flatter me with your compliments! -

**Elyse:** Many thanks! You really think that they are good together?

**Vacant Skies:** Oh, man… doncha love it when that happens?

**Rayne Aubrey:** Aww, thanks.

**darklight989:** Haha, 'never talk fast and very loud'. Very, VERY good advice. That can make you winded.

On with the story….

**Chapter 16**

"Good evenin', Spot," I said as I greeted him at the door the next night. Tonight was the night of the big party at Medda's and on this very night I'm going to have to break it to everyone about who I am. I still had no idea why there was a party in the first place, but that wasn't what was bothering me at the moment. It was the fact that I had to do something that I really didn't want to do. Well, I guess I really didn't HAVE to do it, but I wasn't willing to let myself see what happens if I don't.

"Evenin'," Spot replied with a kiss on my left cheek. I blushed slightly, shocked by this new gesture of approval. We both walked into the Vaudeville theatre that Medda, a red-headed singer, owned. It was really kind of her to open the place just for us newsies.

"Heya, guys! Spot, Misfit. An' how are ya guys tahnight?" Mush asked all too merrily while greeting us both with spit shakes. We mimicked his action. "C'mon, we'se got a table up front." He ushered us down towards our table, which seemed to be in such a perfect position with the stage, you could see everything from there. The people occupying the wooden furniture were Blink with Candle on his lap, Striker, Race and Jack. Spot and I barely squeezed and Mush went back to where he was originally sitting, right next to Striker.

"Nice pahty, Jack. I'se gonna have tah thank Medda latah foah leavin' dah place tah us," Spot remarked in a thick New York accent. Everyone agreed with the Brooklyn leader.

"Yeah," Jack responded rather bluntly.

"Yeah! It was awful nice o' her!" added Mush more cheerful than before, if that was possible. The whole table smiled, except for Manhattan's leader who looked down into his lap gloomily and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, uhh, Jack? You awight? Ya don't look so good," I paused. "Where's Bailey?" He jerked his head up and started glaring daggers at me. I must have hit a soft spot. His gaze softened as I began to look a little worried. "I-"

But I was cut off by Jack responding, "We'se broke it off." With those few words he couldn't look at any of us, he just grew very interested with the floor. Everyone at the table held an expression of shock. It was Jack and Bailey we were talking about! Their one-year anniversary was coming up soon and they were all excited about it. Besides, these aren't people that just 'break it off', as Jack had so abruptly put it; they were inseparable! I didn't know Bailey that well, but I knew that she was perfect for Jack and frankly, that's all I needed to know.

"Jack, I'se so-"

And yet again he has the nerve to cut me off, but I don't blame him. "Don't bothah." He stood from the table with such a force that he knocked down his chair. Instantly, I felt bad about bringing the subject up. Jack must have taken this harder then ever.

Everyone at the table was still silent after Jack's departure, up until Medda came on stage. "Why hello, newsies! And how is everyone tonight?" Everyone in the audience cheered, especially us at the table. The red-head seemed to have perfect timing and brightened the mood. After the cheering had died down, she started off with a soft ballad.

Okay, this is it. I had to tell him. "Spot," I spoke barely above a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah," He was still staring at Medda as he spoke and I knew he wasn't paying full attention. So, to get his attention I kissed him, long and passionate. He couldn't help but smirk after what he had just experienced. The Brooklyn leader leaned in for more, but teasingly I pulled my head away.

"Now dat I'se got yer attention, dere is something' I'se need tah tell ya," I said with all seriousness. Spot nodded his head to assure me he was all ears. "But first, I'se think dat we should go somewhere a little less crowded."

Spot just made a motion with his head implying that he agreed with a look of curiosity and confusion. We stood up hand in hand just when Medda finished her song and started a more upbeat one. This grabbed the attention of Spot, loosing any interest he had of what I had to say. Well this is just perfect, thanks a lot Medda!

Every one of the newsies started to get up and sing with all of their might to the faster tune. I just rolled my eyes at everyone's giddiness. This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to tell Spot about who I really am and wait for his reaction, whether it be good or bad.

Suddenly, I felt parched and got up to get a drink. As hurriedly as I could, I walked to the bar, dodging any newsie in my path.

"What wouldja like?" pressed the bartender. The short man didn't look too pleased to be here, having to wait until he was able to go home, which wasn't for a few more hours, poor guy. I quickly glanced back at the table where I had just left Spot. He didn't seem to notice. "Hey! I ain't got all night. Order whatcha want or get lost"

"Rum and Coke." I said quickly before he served the next guy. I turned around so that I could see the stage, but as I did a muscular hand clamped tightly over my mouth as to stop me from screaming. My capturer quickly escorted me out of the Vaudeville theatre and onto the cobblestone road. He then led me over to a side alley where three other figures stood.

"Glad you'se can make it," Oscar snickered in the moonlight. I turned around to leave, but was blocked by the person who had taken me captive. Looking up, I quietly gasped. It was Zaine. He glanced down at me with soft eyes yet a hard expression adorning his face. Honestly, I still don't understand how this guy is friends with my brothers.

"Ya know, it's rude tah leave when someone is talkin' tah ya." Stated Tyler, while stepping closer to me. This action was so that I could see his smirking face. Tyler really wasn't at all that bad looking, he was just harsh and cruel, and had always got what he wanted. Always.

I stepped forward as if I were challenging him in a fight. "Yer one tah talk!" He took this encounter even farther and inched closer so that we were merely three inches apart.

"Oh, really? Would ya like tah run dat by me again, hun?" The smell of his hot breath was bad enough to make any dog gag. He had definitely been drinking and I wouldn't doubt that the others hadn't joined him.

Oscar cleared his throat to remind us of his presence. Tyler and I both turned our heads to face the one who had interrupted our little feud. "Good, now dat I'se got yer attention, Kiara come 'ere." I wouldn't allow my feet to budge. I wasn't willing to let myself find out what he was going to do. So, instead he moved towards me and tightly grabbed hold of my upper arm. "Stop bein' so fuckin' stubborn an' listen tah me when I'se talkin' tah ya!"

Meanwhile….Back inside Medda's

A few more songs had gone by and the whole atmosphere was filled with excitement and alcohol. A few poker games were being played, couples keeping themselves busy, and talk of today's headlines went through out the vaudeville theatre. Everyone was having a great time, except for a certain Brooklyn leader. He couldn't find Misfit anywhere!

"Where could she 'ave gone?" He said in frustration. Spot hadn't noticed she had left until about five minutes after she left to go and get a drink.

"Who ya lookin' foah?" Race piped in out of nowhere.

"Misfit. I'se can't find 'er anywhere!" Desperation in his voice, one thing that he rarely showed.

"Wasn't she wit' ya dah whole time?" Race began to look worried. He had thought that she was sitting next to Spot the whole time.

"Dat's what I'se thought, but she-" Spot remembered why she had kissed him. Misfit had wanted to tell him something, something of importance. And all he did was ignore her. Spot grunted in realization. If I would have just listened to her she wouldn't have left, but where would she have gone? The bathroom? No, she would have been back by now. Maybe she went to get a drink.

As quickly as possible he hurried over towards the bar. Race just watched him leave, and then went around to all the newsies and asked if they had seen her.

"Have ya seen a goil? About 5'3, brown hair, and brown eyes?" The Brooklynite questioned the bartender. He knew that the description wouldn't be good enough. What was that drink she mentioned was her favorite?..."She ordered a Rum an' Coke?"

"Yeah, I'se seen her. She left wit' some guy about fifteen minutes ago an' didn't even bothah tah pay foah 'er drink she forgot tah grab. Damn kids." The man muttered angrily under his breath.

"Didja see which way dey went?" The bartender pointed towards the front doors. "Thanks." Spot couldn't believe his ears when he heard that she went off with some random guy. This pissed him off beyond belief and he stormed towards the doors. As he reached the doors, Race came up to him again saying that some people from Brooklyn saw that they saw her go outside with another guy.

Spot nodded a thanks and dragged Race a long with him out the doors. As they walked down the sidewalk, they heard voices coming from a nearby ally. The two boys hurried toward the voices and looked at the scene in front of them. There were three muscular guys that seemed to be circling another guy who was hold a girl tightly by the arm.

"HEY! What's goin' on ere'!" Spot commanded, making his presence known to the group of people. Race just stood silently next to Spot. All five of the teens turned to look at who had the guts to interrupt Oscar Delancey at work. All of guys showed a shocked expression, but it quickly changed to masked faces.

"Spot!" I yelled from where I was standing, but was quickly silenced when Oscar covered a hand over my mouth. The Brooklyn leader glanced over towards the familiar voice. It was Misfit! He found her! And after Race had found out that it was Misfit who was their hostage, realization dawned on him that he and Spot probably wouldn't be able to take on these guys alone. So, he ran as fast as he could, but without being noticed, back inside the Vaudeville theatre to get Jack and some of the Manhattan newsies.

Spot, noticing that Race left him alone decided to take things into his own hands and a menacing as possible he demanded, "Let 'er go."

"Haha. No can do, Conlon." Oscar replied, still with a smirk upon his lips. Spot tightly gripped his cane just as Race ran back out of breath with all of the people that had occupied the table I was sitting at earlier. Oscar's smirk instantly was wiped off of his face.

"Let 'er go, Oscar." Jack said with ease.

"Or what?" He challenged back.

"Or I'se will just have tah do dis." And the Manhattan leader ran towards Oscar, but unfortunately for him he was blocked and punched in the gut by Tyler. This caused the other newsies to charge at the other guys with full-fledged rage. This was probably the most unfair fight that the Delancey brother's and their boys had ever fought. It was basically two on one. Jack continued fighting with Tyler, while Striker jumped in and helped. Mush and Blink quickly stepped in and attacked Zaine. Race and Candle went straight towards Morris. And Spot didn't have to think twice about fighting with Oscar.

When the Brooklyn Leader came towards Oscar and I, my brother tightened his grip on my arm causing me to whimper in pain. I struggled to get free, but I didn't have to for long because Spot whipped out his trademark gold tipped cane and smacked it against Oscar's stomach. He doubled over in pain and I took this opportunity to get away.

Spot ran to my side, "Are ya awright?" I nodded a yes to reassure him that I was fine. A slight smile crept on his lips but it was suddenly wiped away when he was knocked to the ground by Oscar. Right as Oscar had pinned him to the ground he started to send punches to Spot's face. In return, Spot was able to block most of them and get a few punches in himself. I couldn't bare to watch. This was all my fault, if I wouldn't left Spot at the table, we wouldn't be in this situation. I just had to do something.

Thinking of nothing else to do, I ran to Spot's aid and tried to pull Oscar off, but he was too strong and too heavy. Looking around, I spotted an empty wooden crate and as fast as I could run, I went and picked it up. As quickly as I picked it up, I crashed it down on Oscar's head. This caused him to have a less of a grip on Spot and hold the place of his injury.

Oscar turned to look to see who had inflicted the wound and caught me holding the crate. As Oscar looked away, Spot used this to his advantage. He had pushed the Delancey brother off of him and pinned him to the ground. Repeatedly, he started to punch Oscar in the face, nose, stomach, whatever he could get his hands on(Wow, that sounds wrong. / Oh, well…).

Most of the other newsies, who were fighting the others three guys, had them to the point to almost losing consciousness. They refrained from fighting and watched the scene before them. Spot still had Oscar straddled. After I had dropped the crate, I stood there and watched.

Even though Spot seemed to almost have knocked the life out of him, Oscar still struggled to get free. And about 17 punches later, he managed to push Spot off and start beating on him. The group of newsies and I watched in shock at seeing the Brooklyn leader caught off guard. After Oscar had made sure that Spot wasn't moving anymore, he got up and came over to me. He seized me by the upper arm with a tight grip.

No one moved from where they were standing. Actually, everyone held their breath until Jack broke the silence. "Let go o' her."

"An' why should I'se do somethin' like dat?" Oscar retorted.

"..Because I'se her leader and what I'se say goes." Jack ordered back, not willing to give in.

Oscar just mocked the Manhattan leader. "Well, I'se her brothah and what I'se say goes."

I heard gasps coming from every single one of the newsies' mouth. Oscar just stood there smirking. Spot groaned and tried to sit up, "It's...it's not true."

"Oh, really, Spotty?" By now Spot had managed to get himself up, even if he did have to lean on his cane that had not a minute before laid beside him. "Why don'cha ask her yerself?" This was not happening! This had to be some sort of dream and I'd wake up and everything would be fine. But it wasn't a dream. All eyes turned on me. There were confused stares searching for answers, hoping that what Oscar had said was not true.

I tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. All I could do was lower my head in defeat.

"..So, so it's true? Yer da Delancey's sistah?" I didn't have to look up to know who spoke those words. It was Spot Conlon. How was I supposed to answer that? He sounded so pained, but he quickly covered it up. "YA' LIED TAH US! …Tah me? We trusted ya."

My head snapped up. "Well, what would ya have done?"

He didn't respond, but his eyes were blazing with rage and fury.

Mush spoke up, "Everythin' ya said tah us, was a lie?"

"No, not everythin'."

"How can we'se make sure ya aint lyin' right now?" Blink added. Everyone chimed in a 'yeah!'. I just kept my mouth shut, feeling tears well up in my eyes. There was nothing I could say.

"Ya just have tah believe me." I murmured, barely above a whisper. The only person that heard it was Oscar.

"Heh. How ah dey gonna believe ya, if yer always tellin' lies?"

"Foh once, I'se agree wit' da Delancey. How can we believe ya if yer always tellin' lies? How do we knows dat yer not lyin' right now?" Spot questioned as he moved closer. My heart sunk as Spot said these things. I felt like I was on a wooden plank on a pirate ship and the only way to get off was to jump. I couldn't bring myself to say anything even though I knew my pleading eyes were gleaming for trust.

My silence didn't help the situation. One by one all of the newsies left with disgust and disappointment. The last one to go was Spot. He seemed to be a little hesitant as if he couldn't believe that these past few minutes just occurred. But it did, and with that he left the alleyway. After Spot turned the corner, I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Guess ya know who ya true frien's ah." Oscar remarked, breaking the silence. And with that said, I ripped my arms out of his grip and ran as fast as I could.


End file.
